Roomies
by Roper
Summary: The Misadventures of Jimmy and Bosco as roommates...shows all characters but bases on the Jimmy and Bosco friendship. NO SLASH COMPLETE
1. Where?

Title:Roomies  
  
Summary: Jimmy is evicted and has no where to stay, he ends up getting offered shelter from the unlikeliest person.Bosco.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the charactors from Third Watch, I just use them.  
  
Chapter Rating: G or PG whatever helps you sleep at night  
  
@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Jimmy sat on the side of the road. What was he going to do? He had no where to go. He had just gotten kicked out of his apartment for not paying rent. He didn't have a phone to call anyone and ask for help and even if he did no one would let him in. His parents were away in Atlantic City, and Kim was dating this guy and it was getting pretty serious and living with her would be just awkward. He could be homeless for who knows how long.  
  
Jimmy stood up, he decided to walk down the street and drown his sorrows in a couple beers. As he entered the bar, he sat down in a stool at the counter. The woman behind the bar looked about 50 and was currently fetching drinks for the four giggling girls at the other end of the bar. The woman walked over to Jimmy,  
  
"What'll it be?" she asked.  
  
"A beer thanks" Replied Jimmy.  
  
As she fetched the beer she had a worried expression on her face.  
  
"Whats the matter? You look pretty down."  
  
"I just got kicked out of my apartment and I have absolutely no where to go."  
  
"Oh I know how that feels." She said, "My names Rose" she stuck out her hand.  
  
"Jimmy" he shook it. Rose placed his beer down on the counter.  
  
Hours later, Jimmy was drunk. He thought that since nothing could go any worse for him, that it didn't matter if he was sober or not. Rose looked over at him. Poor guy. His head was on the counter resting on his arm and it looked as if he was either going to fall asleep, or pass out.  
  
Rose was cleaning the counters when she heard the door creak open and her eldest son stepped into the bar. He walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Hey Ma. How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm doing fine Maurice, its you I'm worried about." She went in the back and brought out a coca cola and placed it in front of him.  
  
"Whats this?" he asked.  
  
"No beer for you tonight, I know you are working tomorrow." She smiled at his obvious disappointment.  
  
Bosco sat down on the bar stool beside the very drunk Jimmy, and was yet to recognise him.  
  
"Whos this guy?" Bosco pointed at Jimmy.  
  
"Oh hes very nice, just got kicked out of his apartment and he has no where to go. I suppose I'll have to kick him out soon." Rose sighed.  
  
Bosco looked more closely at the man in the heap beside him. He finally recognised him.  
  
"Doherty?" Rose looked over at her son.  
  
"Do you know him honey?" Bosco nodded.  
  
"I guess I should get going." Bosco didn't take his eyes off of Jimmy as he spoke.  
  
"Alright honey I'll see you soon." Rose gave him a kiss on the cheak.  
  
"He has no where to go?" he asked. Rose shook her head.  
  
"I guess I'll take him then. Ever since you gave me back my old bed I have one extra so he can stay with me." Bosco pulled Jimmy's arm over his shoulder and practically dragged him out to his car.  
  
When they reached Bosco's apartment, Bosco carried Jimmy upstairs and put him in the extra bed, in the room beside his. He tucked him in then went to bed himself.  
  
!@ !@ !@ !@ !@ !@ !@ !@ !@ !@ !@ !@ !@ !@ !@ !@ !@ !@ !@ !@ !@ !@ !@ !@  
  
The Next Morning.  
  
Jimmy Groaned. His head ached and hefelt as if he'd been hit by a truck. He sat up in the bed, then he realised that it wasn't his bed. It wasn't his house. Then the memory of the eviction became clear in his mind. Damn it. Where was he? He looked at the clock, it was 2 o'clock, he had to work in a couple hours. Jimmy walked over to the door of the room and looked out. There was no one in the hallway. The house looked reasonably messy. He walked into the hall,  
  
"Welcome to the world of the sober, Mr. Doherty." Said a voice from behind him. Jimmy whipped around and was incredibly surprised to see Bosco.  
  
"Boscorelli? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I live here." Bosco said, obviously.  
  
"Then what am I doing here?" Jimmy was very confused.  
  
"My mom was the bartender at the bar you went to last night. I came before closing and saw you passed out at the counter. My mom said that you had no place to go." Bosco explained, while leading the way to the kitchen.  
  
"Why did you let me stay here?" Jimmy and Bosco didn't ever get along and Doherty was wondering why Bosco would let him in his house.  
  
"Well I wasn't exactly going to let you spend a night on the street." Bosco said, Placing two bowls on the table along with some milk and fruit loops.  
  
"Sit down, Man its not like I'm going to poison you." Bosco paused for a moment and looked as if he was considering it.  
  
Jimmy sat in a seat at the table and Boscorelli handed him a bowl of fruit loops.  
  
"So why'd you get kicked out of your apartment?"  
  
"I didn't pay the rent." Jimmy explained, he looked over to the door and noticed the small back pack full of clothes that he had brought with him. When he finished the cereal he got up and put the bowl in the sink.  
  
"Well I should probibly go and book a hotel till I find a place." Jimmy sighed, "Thanks Bosco, for not leaving me for the streets." Bosco nodded.  
  
"You know man, if you don't have a place, you can stay here until you find one." Bosco offered.  
  
"Really?" Jimmy looked at him with the upmost surprise on his face.  
  
"Yeah sure, I got a spare room." Bos said as he put his bowl into the sink aswell.  
  
"Wow man, that'd be great. But I don't want to push you into anything."  
  
"No I'm serious its okay, if you have no where else to go then by all means, stay here." Jimmy had never expected Bosco to be that generous. Maybe he was a nice guy after all.  
  
"Okay, thanks that's awesome of you Bosco. I just have one question."  
  
"Yeah sure, what is it?" Bosco asked.  
  
"Where are we?" 


	2. Who?

Title:Roomies  
  
Summary: Jimmy is evicted and has no where to stay, he ends up getting offered shelter from the unlikeliest person.Bosco.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the charactors from Third Watch, I just use them.  
  
Chapter Rating: G or PG whatever helps you sleep at night  
  
A/N~ if I get any street names or give any inaccuracys about the show then, I'm sorry, I'm just not very smart. Also I don't know the firfighters that well so I warn you, I have NO IDEA what they are like.PS~ LOTR rules!  
  
A/N2~ Specail Thanks to INEKA and SMITTY for being the best buddies ever! If you like: Mutant X fanfic, look up Ineka, she is a talented writter and an awesome girl. or Lord of the Rings fanfic, be sure to read Smitty's writtings because they are excellent!!!  
  
PS~ Alex is alive, Sully never had an alcohol problem and Bosco and Faith never fought.  
  
@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"In a house." Bosco said, sarcastically.  
  
"I know that! I mean WHERE are we? Where in New York?" Jimmy said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Oh, um." Bosco thought to himself.  
  
"Jesus Crist! How can you not know where you live? What street is this?" Jimmy indicated out the window.  
  
"I don't pay that much attention when I drive okay? Its uh..oh, 4th and Schuurman." Said Bosco as the thought returned to him.  
  
"Well at least we got that sorted out." Jimmy mumbled to himself, if he had anywhere else to go, he wouldn't be here.  
  
"Look, its almost time for work. Do you need a ride?" Bosco sighed, if Jimmy had anywhere else to go, he wouldn't have let him stay here.  
  
"Yeah, sure. That would be great, Bos."  
  
"Don't call me that," Jimmy looked at Bosco questioningly, "You have to earn the right to call me Bos." Bosco told him and led the way out the door, leaving Jimmy with nothing to do but look confused and follow.  
  
@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@! @!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@! @!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@! After Bosco dropped Jimmy off across the street, he parked his car in the precinct parking lot and headed off into the building. He passed by Leiutenent Swersky and nodded hello, then headed for the locker room to change before roll call.  
  
"Hey Bosco, hows it going?" Davis asked when Bosco entered the locker room.  
  
"Pretty good Ty, you?"  
  
"Awesome man. I just met this girl and shes.." Ty was cut off by Sully.  
  
"Davis if you take any longer, Bosco might beat you to roll call." Faith gave a snort of laughter from the other side of the lockers.  
  
"And if that happens, hell will freeze over and the world as we know it will end." She giggled.  
  
"Shut up Faith." Bosco started to change as the others made their way to the roll call room.  
  
When he reached the roll call room, the Leuitenent rolled his eyes and indicated for Bosco to sit down. Bos took a seat in the back of the room, near the door.  
  
Roll call was pretty uneventful, the sargent just gave a warning about some gang activity that wasn't anywhere near Bosco's normal route. He also said something about a man that escaped from a nearby mental institution downtown. The only information that involved Bosco was that, for some reason, he was riding with Davis in 55 David and Sully and Faith were riding 55 Charlie. All four of them exchanged glances as if asking if any of them knew why they were being switched around.  
  
After Roll call, Davis collected the radios and him, Bosco, Faith and Sully met up beside their RMPs.  
  
"Do you have any idea why our partners were changed?" Sully asked the others.  
  
"No idea." Faith answered. Bosco and Davis shook their heads.  
  
"Well, looks like Davis has a long day ahead of him so we'd better get a move on." Sully said, receiving a glare from Bosco.  
  
They hopped into their RMPs and they were off to protect the streets of New York.  
  
#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%  
  
As soon as Bosco dropped him off, Jimmy headed inside the building that held his closest friends. When he came up the stairs, he was greeted by the staff of FDNY firefighters and paramedics.  
  
"Jimmy man you look terrible." Said Carlos, from his seat in front of the television.  
  
"Thanks Carlos." Jimmy answered back, sarcastically.  
  
"No man, hes right you don't look too good." Said Walsh, while cooking food on the stove.  
  
"Aw.." Jimmy rubbed his hands over his face, in an effort to make his headache go away.  
  
"I got real drunk last night, so I'm in hang over city." Mumbled Doherty.  
  
"What kind of drunk?" Alex asked, curiously.  
  
"What kind of question is that?" Kim questioned from her seat at the table.  
  
"It's a suitable question. There are two kinds of drunk, there is the 'Good Times' drunk and 'Blue' drunk." Alex stated simply.  
  
"What is 'Good Times' drunk and 'Blue' drunk?" D.K. asked her, bewildered at the fact that Alex obviously felt that everyone already knew this.  
  
""Good Times' Drunk is when you are out with friends and get drunk. And 'Blue' drunk is when you are depressed about something, and drink to forget." Explained Alex.  
  
"Okay, then the Blue one." Jimmy answered.  
  
"What were you so depressed about that you had to drink to forget?" Doc asked, eating Lucky Charms at the table.  
  
"I got evicted from my apartment." Jimmy clairified.  
  
"Aw, Jimmy I'm sorry." Said Kim, always being the compationate one.  
  
"Yeah I had absolutely no where to go, so I drank myself silly." Jimmy sat down heavily on the couch.  
  
"No where to go? Why didn't you call your parents or.well not me, I really don't want to know what its like to live with you."  
  
"My parents are out of town in Atlantic City." Jimmy explained.  
  
"What about me?" Kim asked, "You could have called me." "No that would be weird, I mean, you've got that new guy.whats his name again?"  
  
"His name is Chris and he's a nice guy." Said Kim, noticing the tone in Jimmy's voice.  
  
"Was he the one that ran you over?" Walsh asked.  
  
"ALMOST ran me over. And he was sweet about it, he brought me for a check up at the hospital AND took me to dinner." Kim said proudly.  
  
"Yeah that's sweet. Maybe if you get him to actually hit you with the car he'll ask you to marry him." Said Carlos.  
  
"Shut up Carlos!" Kim growled.  
  
"So wait, if you had no where to go, where did you stay last night?" Alex asked Jimmy.  
  
"uh.well I was really REALLY drunk and I don't remember much after that but someone brought me home." Jimmy remarked.  
  
"Oh my god, Jimmy do you know how dangerous that could have been man? Check your wallet?" Doc spoke up his concerns.  
  
"No don't worry I knew him. Though, I should probibly still check my wallet." Jimmy said pulling out his wallet.  
  
"Well you are lucky, my friend. Could've been a lot worse." Leiutenent Johnson said.  
  
"So how did, who ever it was, find you?" Carlos asked.  
  
"Oh.uh. the bar I was at, was owned by his mom." Doc snorted into his cereal.  
  
"Whats so funny Doc?" Kim asked, obviously no one else knew what was so funny.  
  
"Don't tell me." Doc smiled at Doherty, who nodded, knowing that Doc knew exactly where Jimmy was last night.  
  
"And he actually let you inside his house? I wouldn't have." Doc returned to his cereal, mood slightly brighter.  
  
"Hey what is so wrong with living with me? Besides when I told him I'd find a hotel to stay at until I find an apartment, he said if I had no other place to go I could stay at his place until I find another one." Doc, again, snorted into his food.  
  
"Who?" Carlos asked. "I didn't think he was that nice a guy. But I guess I probibly wouldn't turn you away to pay 300 bucks a night at a crappy hotel." Doc admitted.  
  
Every one else was getting frustrated.  
  
"WHO??!!" they all yelled at once.  
  
"I don't think that is of any importance." Jimmy shared a glance with Doc, knowing this would bug them all day long.  
  
Before the conversation could go any further, a call came in.  
  
"55 engine theres a report of a raging fire on the corner of 17th and Trillium."  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N~ sorry I am not very familiar with the fire fighters on third watch, other than Jimmy. If I made a mistake please tell me. 


	3. Over the Edge

Title:Roomies  
  
Summary: Jimmy is evicted and has no where to stay, he ends up getting offered shelter from the unlikeliest person.Bosco.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the charactors from Third Watch, I just use them.  
  
Chapter Rating: G or PG whatever helps you sleep at night  
  
A/N~ if I get any street names or give any inaccuracys about the show then, I'm sorry, I'm just not very smart. Also I don't know the firfighters that well so I warn you, I have NO IDEA what they are like.PS~ LOTR rules!  
  
PS~ Alex is alive, Sully never had an alcohol problem and Bosco and Faith never fought.  
  
@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
"55-David there is a report of a suspicious man on the roof of the building on the corner of 17th and Trillium." The radio crackled beside Bosco in the hot RMP. Bosco reached for the radio.  
  
"55-David on route." He responded, watching Davis exit the doughnut shop and walk to the RMP. He got in.  
  
"Hey man, any calls?" Davis asked as he stuffed a glazed doughnut in to his mouth. Bosco sighed and started up the car.  
  
"Whhuut?" Ty asked noteing the sigh, mouth still full of food.  
  
"You are the leading cause of cop stereotype. well actually that's Sully, but you are the second leading cause."  
  
Ty laughed, he always liked hanging with Bosco, Sully was his best friend but sometimes since he was older, he didn't understand the kind of stuff that Davis liked to talk about.  
  
When they pulled up to the building they saw two fire trucks, one from the 55th and the other from the 57th , but when they looked up there was no visibal fire. Taylor and Doherty walked over to them when they got out of their RMP.  
  
"Hey whats going on?" Alex asked, Davis smiled at her.  
  
"Well we got a call for a suspicious guy or something like that." He explained.  
  
"Yeah we got here like ten minutes ago on a call for a raging fire," Jimmy looked up, "Looks pretty dangerous huh?"  
  
"Phony call?" Bosco asked.  
  
"Well the 57th sent guys upstairs and onto every floor but nothing. Leiutenent Johnson is sending me and Jimmy to double check." Alex explained, looking over to the crowd watching interested from across the street.  
  
"We'll go up with you, we gotta go to the roof." Ty told them.  
  
With that the four emergency workers headed into the building. When they reached the roof, they stepped out, not really expecting anything. They were incredibly surprised to see a man with a gun pointed at several people.  
  
"Shit." Bosco said, the man whipped around and pointed the gun at them.  
  
"All of you, get over there." The man waved his gun towards the people croushing on the ground.  
  
The four of them slowly walked over.  
  
"Hey man, why don't you just put the gun down and we can settle this." Davis tried to convince the man to calm down.  
  
"Guns on the ground, now!" the man ordered. Bosco and Davis had no choice but to comply with the mans wishes, they placed down the guns and as they looked up Bosco noticed something.  
  
"Crap."  
  
"What?" Ty asked him.  
  
"Its him." Bosco mumbled, this situation couldn't get any worse.  
  
"Who?" Taylor asked from behind him.  
  
"In roll call we were warned that someone escaped from the mental institution downtown."  
  
"So?" Jimmy asked. They all turned and gave him a look, Bosco pointed at the man with the gun.  
  
"Oh.." Jimmy realised what he was saying, this was that someone.  
  
"Be quiet!" the man yelled, again waveing the gun. Jimmy was about to whisper something to them when the man whipped around and grabbed him by the collar of his FDNY jacket.  
  
"I told you to be quiet!" he yelled. Davis, Bosco and Alex looked ready to jump the guy.  
  
The man pulled Jimmy closer to the edge of the building. Bosco looked down at his feet and saw a really long looking black rope tied to the building on one end. He made a mental note to ask why it was there. He grabbed it and tied it really tight around his right leg, then he stood up and started to walk cautiously towards Jimmy and the man.  
  
"Bosco what the hell are you doing?" Alex whispered. Bosco was ten feet away when the man brought his attention away from Jimmy. He growled at Bosco then through his arm out and pushed Jimmy over the side of the building.  
  
"No!" yelled Alex.  
  
Bosco ran towards the man but instead of fighting him, Bosco jumped over the side of the building after Jimmy.  
  
TBC...  
  
Hope you like it so far. PS~ don't worry I would NEVER kill them. 


	4. Heroic Actions

Title:Roomies  
  
Summary: Jimmy is evicted and has no where to stay, he ends up getting offered shelter from the unlikeliest person.Bosco.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the charactors from Third Watch, I just use them.  
  
Chapter Rating: G or PG whatever helps you sleep at night  
  
A/N~ if I get any street names or give any inaccuracys about the show then, I'm sorry, I'm just not very smart. Also I don't know the firfighters that well so I warn you, I have NO IDEA what they are like.PS~ LOTR rules!  
  
PS~ Alex is alive, Sully never had an alcohol problem and Bosco and Faith never fought.  
  
@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
As soon as the shock of what Bosco just did, wore off, Davis grabbed his gun and hit the man over his head. He crumpled to the ground and Davis handcuffed him. Then he noticed something beside him, it was a black rope and it was quickly going off the building. He also saw that one end of it was attached to the building. 'Ha ha Bosco you crazy bastard' he thought to himself.  
  
$#$#$#$#$##$#$$#$#$#$#$##$#$$#$#$#$#$##$#$$#$#$#$#$##$#$$#$#$#$#$##$#$  
  
Walsh and D.K. were hanging out on the ground with Leiutenent Johnson and the rest of the firefighters from the 55th. The 57th engine left just after Jimmy and Taylor went into the building with Bosco and Davis. That was ten minutes ago, they were bored.  
  
"Whats taking them so long?" Walsh asked.  
  
"Come on man, its Davis, Boscorelli, Jimmy and Taylor, who knows." Said D.K.  
  
Suddenly they heard a scream that sounded really familiar. They looked up to see Jimmy falling from the building, hurtleing towards the ground.  
  
%$%$%$%%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$  
  
Bosco leaped from the building, he raced through the air after Jimmy. When he jumped, he didn't think at all, he just knew he had a rope attached to his leg and that Jimmy was going to die.  
  
Now all he was thinking about was getting to Jimmy and not dieing. The wind was rushing past him and he was getting closer and closer to Doherty. The Floors were rushing by.30. 29. 28. 27. finally Bosco was almost within reach.  
  
^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
Jimmy was so incredibly scared. He thought of Kim, hopeing she would be okay having Joey full time. He thought of the call to his parents and how they would take it. He thought of the guys at Camelot, Alex, D.K., Walsh, Leiu, Doc, Carlos. The cops Sully, Davis, Faith, Bosco. Finally he thought of Joey what was Joey gonna do with out a dad?  
  
His life was flashing before his eyes and he thought how he should tell the guys that the movies had it right, but he remembered that he was probibly never going to see them again. Just as that thought raced through his brain in a wave of sadness, the falling stopped.  
  
'What the hell?' Jimmy thought as he opened his eyes and saw the street below him. It looked like he was outside the 15th floor. It was like something out of the Twilight Zone. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a yelp come from above him. He noticed the pressure being put on his left arm. Jimmy looked up.  
  
He never thought in all his days on Earth, he would see what he was seeing now. Above him, clinging to Jimmy's hand, attached to a rope comeing from the roof, with an extremely pained look on his face, was Bosco. Jimmy never thought he would be so happy to see him in his life. He heard cheers from below him, he looked down to see the firefighters of the 55 looking tremendously relieved.  
  
"Doherty?" Bosco's voice was pained and he took a shakey breath.  
  
"Yeah Bosco?" Jimmy noted that Bosco looked pretty strained.  
  
"Can you reach that window beside you?" Bosco's eyes were closed and he looked peaceful, no longer having the pained look on his face, though Jimmy knew he was still in an unscaleable amount of agony.  
  
Jimmy looked over to a window to his right. He reached for it, accidently swinging. Bosco yet out another yelp.  
  
"Sorry man but it's the only way." Bosco nodded. "You ready?" Bosco nodded again.  
  
"Alright lets go." Jimmy started swinging and Bosco had to stop himself from screaming, his leg was killing him.  
  
Jimmy managed to grasp the open window with his free hand and held tightly.  
  
"okay I got it." Jimmy let go of Bosco's hand and pulled himself inside the window.  
  
He turned around to help Bosco in. Just as he was reaching for the police officer, the rope broke. Just in time, Jimmy managed to grab Bosco's hand and pull him up.  
  
They landed inside a hallway, luckily, right near the elevators.  
  
Jimmy and Bosco took a couple of minutes to lie down and calm down after that surpriseing situation.  
  
After five minutes Doherty sighed.  
  
"Alright Bosco time to go." He helped Bosco up and put his friends arm over his shoulders.  
  
"Its probibly dislocated. As soon as we get downstairs we'll go to the hospital." They stepped into the elevator and headed down.  
  
"Why'd you do it man?" Jimmy asked, looking Bosco up and down.  
  
"Cuz who else would I insult every day?" Bosco said eyes closed.  
  
"ha ha. no seriously man. Why? I thought you hated me." Bosco's eyes opened in shock.  
  
"What? I don't hate you. Why do you think I hate you?"  
  
"Cuz. well we always insult eachother and pull pranks."  
  
"That doesn't mean we hate eachother man." Bosco stated, eyes closed once again. "Do you hate me?"  
  
"No. I just thought you hated me." Jimmy said. The doors of the elevator opened and they stood up again, Doherty standing by in case Bosco was gonna fall. They walked and limped out of the building.  
  
"WHOO!"  
  
"YEAH!!"  
  
"Man that was NICE!"  
  
They were greeted with cheering from the firefighters and the people waiting across the street. They even saw a guy with a camera.  
  
"Bosco, do you need a ride to the hospital?" Davis asked from beside the RMP when he saw Bosco was limping. Bosco nodded and Jimmy told the FDNY firefighters that he was going to ride with Bosco to the hospital.  
  
"Jimmy do you wanna drive? I don't wanna put you in the back with this guy." Davis indicated to the man cuffed in the back. Jimmy nodded.  
  
After they dropped the guy off at the precinct with some more officers, they made their way to the hospital, not knowing that they were going to get quite a welcome.  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&&*&*&  
  
Faith sat leaning against the counter as Sully filled out the paper work on the woman they just brought to the hospital. Doc and Carlos were chatting with Kim and some new rookie that she was showing around.  
  
"Oh My God." Faith heard from behind the counter.  
  
"What is it Mary?" Yokas asked the nurse behind the desk.  
  
"Hey all of you!" Mary got the attention of Doc, Carlos, Kim, Faith and Sully. "Look at this." She turned the volume up on the TV above them. They all listened intently to the news caster.  
  
"Our top story tonight. During a routine job at a building on the corner of 17th and Trillium, firefighter Jimmy Doherty was pushed off the roof of the building by a crazed man, we are told was holding them hostage. Doherty was unharmed however, because Officer Maurice Boscorelli dove off the building with a rope attached to his leg. Boscorelli grabbed hold of Doherty, thus preventing him from falling. The officer was injured during his heroic action but we don't know how serious it is. Here is a clip filmed by a man on scene."  
  
The five emergency workers watched with awe at the screen, as they saw Jimmy fall and Bosco dive off of the building. Then they turned when they heard a voice from behind them say:  
  
"Aw crap they saw it."  
  
TBC.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE hope I got you all hooked. 


	5. Drooling

Title:Roomies  
  
Summary: Jimmy is evicted and has no where to stay, he ends up getting offered shelter from the unlikeliest person.Bosco.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the charactors from Third Watch, I just use them.  
  
Chapter Rating: G or PG whatever helps you sleep at night  
  
A/N~ if I get any street names or give any inaccuracys about the show then, I'm sorry, I'm just not very smart. Also I don't know the firfighters that well so I warn you, I have NO IDEA what they are like.PS~ LOTR rules!  
  
PS~ Alex is alive, Sully never had an alcohol problem and Bosco and Faith never fought.  
  
@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
"Aw crap they saw it." Jimmy said with a disapointed look on his face.  
  
"Amen, brother." Said Bosco from beside him.  
  
All five of their colleages whipped around and ran over, bombarding them with question after question after question.  
  
"What were you doing up there?!"  
  
"Jumping off a building?"  
  
"What are you, nuts?"  
  
"Okay okay, stop the questions!" Ty said above the worried, annoyed and frustrated voices of Faith, Sully, Doc, Carlos and Kim.  
  
"Why don't we get these guys some medical attention before you start giving them the third degree?" Davis suggested.  
  
Everyone nodded and followed as a doctor led them to one of the exam rooms.  
  
He sat Bosco down on the bed and looked him over.  
  
"MMMhumph . okay. that looks pretty bad ." the doctor spoke to himself as he examined Bosco's leg.  
  
Bosco was getting more and more frustrated with this doctor.  
  
"yes . I see . ouch, that must have hurt . well ."  
  
"What?!" he couldn't take it anymore, "Just tell me what is wrong with my leg so I can go home!" Bosco was immensly annoyed at this guy. The other emergency workers in the room just smiled to themselves. At least Bosco was still acting like Bosco.  
  
"You have a dislocated knee. I'll have to set it and wrap it. And you'll need a couple days off and someone will have to stay with you to keep an eye on you, Mr. Boscorelli." The doctor explained.  
  
"That'll be a problem, Bosco's not an easy person to live with." Snorted Faith, the others chuckled. Bosco glared and the doctor spoke again.  
  
"So is there anyone that will be willing to stay with you?"  
  
"I'm staying with him for awhile." Jimmy told the doctor.  
  
The others gave expressions of shock.  
  
"Wait, Jimmy and Bosco . in the same apartment? Oh god!" Kim said.  
  
"So Bosco was the one who found you piss drunk?" Carlos commented. Bosco smiled,  
  
"It was more than just 'piss' drunk, he was a mess, he was half concious and drooling all over the place. Gross." Bosco said.  
  
"I was NOT!" Jimmy glared back at Bosco.  
  
"You SO were, lying there." Bosco turned to Carlos, "Didn't even know where he was in the morning." Carlos laughed, Jimmy just tried to ignore it.  
  
"You know what? I don't care what you say. Everyone knows the truth, right guys?" Jimmy looked proudly at the paramedics and cops on the other side of the room. They didn't say anything.  
  
"Wait a minute you believe BOSCORELLI over me? This is sick." The doctor interupted with a cough.  
  
"I'm going to need to speak with both of you," indicating to Jimmy and Bosco, "About the at home instructions."  
  
With that, the rest of the group left, promising to call Leuitenents Johnson and Swersky to tell them that Doherty and Boscorelli weren't going to be at work for the next couple days. Carlos stopped in the door way and looked back with a smile on his face.  
  
"He was really drooling?"  
  
TBC.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE  
  
Thanks for the reviews:  
  
Skully me Klariss (lyssi Amy Pacificbluegirl Lifehouse10 Tydavislover Luvcarter SBosco Boscorellifan Boscoslut Prudence Jester Boscosprincess (Definitely no romance here . MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)  
  
*****You guys are GREAT***** 


	6. Under the Influence

A/N ~ SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!!  
  
Title:Roomies  
  
Summary: Jimmy is evicted and has no where to stay, he ends up getting offered shelter from the unlikeliest person.Bosco.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the charactors from Third Watch, I just use them.  
  
Chapter Rating: G or PG whatever helps you sleep at night  
  
A/N~ if I get any street names or give any inaccuracys about the show then, I'm sorry, I'm just not very smart. Also I don't know the firfighters that well so I warn you, I have NO IDEA what they are like.PS~ LOTR rules!  
  
PS~ Alex is alive, Sully never had an alcohol problem and Bosco and Faith never fought.  
  
@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
After receiving Bosco's at home instructions, Jimmy and Bosco caught a ride with Davis back to Camelot to get change and pick up Bosco's car.  
  
"I can't believe I have to watch you for a week." Jimmy said.  
  
"Hey, you volunteered, and don't make it sound so much like your babysitting me."  
  
"I can't even look at you for a day, let alone a week." Said Jimmy, ignoring Bosco's comment.  
  
"You know what?" Bosco said frustrated.  
  
"What?" said Jimmy just as annoyed as Bosco.  
  
"You are irriatating."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Nu uh!!"  
  
"You SO are!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" yelled Davis from the drivers seat.  
  
"God, how the hell are you guys going to last, acting like this."  
  
"Acting like what? Are you insulting our personalities?" Jimmy asked offended.  
  
"No its just-"  
  
"So you're saying that we are stupid?" Bosco said.  
  
"No-wait-where the hell did that come from? I never said-"  
  
"So now we jump to conclusions?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"No I-" Davis finally realised that they were just trying to annoy him. He sighed, this was going to be a long ride home, even if it was only four more blocks.  
  
"ARRRRRRRRRR" said Davis in frustration, when he heard giggleing coming from Bosco and Jimmy.  
  
They pulled up to Camelot and parted, Jimmy heading to the firehouse and Bosco and Davis going into the precinct.  
  
Walking in, Bosco got numerous pats on the back and people were saying thinges like,  
  
"Good job man."  
  
"Didn't know you had it in you Boscorelli."  
  
Bosco just nodded and followed Davis to the changing room.  
  
~  
  
Jimmy ran up the steps to the firehouse and was greeted with a couple of whisles from the firefighters. He just laughed it off. Jimmy walked up the stairs to where his stuff was and changed quickly. Truthfully, he was thankful for a couple of days off, even if it was spent with Bosco. On the way back down he exchanged a couple words with everyone then went out the doors to meet Bosco at his car.  
  
Doherty crossed the street and saw Bosco limping out of the precinct with Davis standing by in case he fell. Something caught Jimmy's attention.  
  
"Davis? Aren't you gonna work for the next hour and a half?"  
  
"No, since I don't have a partner anymore and there is only a little time left for shift, Leiutenent Swersky let me off early. Actually to tell you the truth I think it was because he didn't want Bosco to drive his own car home and be responsible for the deaths of anyone that was stupid enough to get in his way." Said Davis, Jimmy laughed.  
  
"I'm perfectly capable of driving my own car." Bosco protested, "My leg doesn't hurt that much."  
  
"Bosco do you remember when the doctor set your leg back? You screamed like a girl!" Jimmy said with a smile.  
  
"I did not, I didn't say anything, it didn't hurt that much." Bosco said proudly.  
  
"I was there Bosco, I know."  
  
*****FLASHBACK**TO**THE**HOSPITAL*****  
  
CRACK!  
  
"HOLY MARY MOTHER OF GOD!!"  
  
*****END**FLASHBACK*****  
  
Jimmy and Davis doubled over laughing.  
  
"Very funny, but you forget, I am the one with the keys to the car. I can leave you here and drive home by myself." Bosco warned.  
  
"Yeah if you want to get arrested, go ahead." Davis stated.  
  
"Oh? And what would I be arrested for?" Bosco said in a mocking, sarcastic tone.  
  
"How about 'driving under the influence of stupidity'."  
  
TBC ..  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE!!! 


	7. Skivvies and Scooby

SORTA POINTLESS  
  
A/N ~ SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!!  
  
Title:Roomies  
  
Summary: Jimmy is evicted and has no where to stay, he ends up getting offered shelter from the unlikeliest person…Bosco.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the charactors from Third Watch, I just use them.  
  
Chapter Rating: G or PG whatever helps you sleep at night  
  
A/N~ if I get any street names or give any inaccuracys about the show then, I'm sorry, I'm just not very smart. Also I don't know the firfighters that well so I warn you, I have NO IDEA what they are like…PS~ LOTR rules!  
  
PS~ Alex is alive, Sully never had an alcohol problem and Bosco and Faith never fought.  
  
MUSIC DISCLAIMER: the music from Bosco's radio is written and performed by GOB and its their property not mine.  
  
@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
"AWWWWWWWKKKKKKKKKKKK" moaned a voice from underneath the blue sheets. Jimmy poked his head out of the pile of covers on top of his bed. He opened his sleepy eyes and glanced at the clock beside his head. 12:47. He moaned again then tossed his tired legs over the side of the bed. Jimmy opened the door to his temporary room and glanced down the hall. Bosco's door was open as it always was and Doherty could see half of Bosco's body hanging off of the bed. He smiled and made his way to the room and towards the boom box that was currently right beside Bosco's head. Jimmy turned the volume knob all the way to the maximum volume then pushed the power button.  
  
"GIVE UP THE GRUDGE! YOU BETTER SHUT YOUR MOUTH! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO JUDGE EVERYBODY BUT YOURSE-"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Bosco screamed as he woke suddenly to the blaring music. As soon as he saw Jimmy laughing his ass off, Bosco slambed his fist down on the power button, ceasing the music, then leaped towards Jimmy and tackled him to the ground.  
  
"HA HA HA! Oh my god that was priceless! HAHA" Jimmy was still hysterical and Bosco's attack didn't seem to stop it.  
  
"You are such a jag off." Bosco said in agrivation.  
  
"Yeah, but a funny jag off." Chuckled Jimmy from the ground while Bosco got up. Bosco just rolled his eyes then smiled at Jimmy.  
  
"What?" Jimmy stopped laughing when he saw the look on Bosco's face. Bosco just burst out laughing.  
  
"WHAT?!" Doherty was getting frustrated as Bosco rolled around and pointed at him.  
  
"nice …. Boxers …" Bosco said between laughs. Jimmy looked down to see his boxers.  
  
"There is nothing wrong with them." he defended.  
  
"Of course there isn't … if you like pink hearts." Bosco burst out laughing again and Jimmy just threw a pillow at him.  
  
"I wouldn't be talking look at yours." Jimmy chuckled. Bosco stopped laughing and realised that he was wearing scooby doo boxers. Bosco's eyes went wide and he ran out of the room and down the hall to the t.v. room. Jimmy was confused so he followed. When he reached Bosco he was sitting on the couch completely entranced by the television.  
  
"Bosco what are you-"  
  
"SSHHHH shut up man I'm watching." Bosco hissed, eyes never leaving the screen. Jimmy looked over at the screen and burst out laughing again.  
  
"So this is why you ran off? So you wouldn't miss Scooby-Doo. That's hillarius!"  
  
"Be quiet! This is a good one!" Bosco said in complete seriousness.  
  
"Is this why you're late for work every day?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
RING … RING … RING …  
  
"Aren't you going to answer that?" Jimmy asked. When Bosco didn't reply, he answered the phone.  
  
"Bosco's house."  
  
"Jimmy?" Davis's voice asked.  
  
"Yeah hey Davis hows it going?" "Pretty good. I didn't think anyone would answer cause you know, scooby is on." Davis chuckled.  
  
"Oh I know that one. Bosco is watching it right now. What are you doing?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Just hanging, thought maybe I'd swing by on my way to work."  
  
"Yeah that'd be good, so see ya soon."  
  
"Alright bye." Jimmy hung up. He looked over at Bosco he was lip sinking the scooby doo theme music while the credits were playing.  
  
"oh my god! I am making breakfast, I can't handle watching this crap."  
  
"Its not crap!"  
  
TBC ….  
  
Sorry it took so long! REVIEW!!! 


	8. Back to work

A/N ~ SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!!  
  
Title:Roomies  
  
Summary: Jimmy is evicted and has no where to stay, he ends up getting offered shelter from the unlikeliest person.Bosco.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the charactors from Third Watch, I just use them.  
  
Chapter Rating: G or PG whatever helps you sleep at night  
  
A/N~ if I get any street names or give any inaccuracys about the show then, I'm sorry, I'm just not very smart. Also I don't know the firfighters that well so I warn you, I have NO IDEA what they are like.PS~ LOTR rules!  
  
PS~ Alex is alive, Sully never had an alcohol problem and Bosco and Faith never fought.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter Eight:  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"That'll be Davis." Jimmy said as he rose from his seat on the couch. Bosco grunted in reply, Doherty just rolled his eyes, he was glad for the distraction because he was sick of watching scooby doo.  
  
Jimmy walked to the door and opened it.  
  
"Hey Jimmy, hows it going?" Davis asked as him and Carlos walked into the apartment.  
  
"Good. How you guys doing?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Awesome." Davis responded as they made their way to the room Bosco was in. Jimmy noticed Carlos looking around curiously.  
  
"You never been here before?" he asked.  
  
"Nope." Said Carlos is response.  
  
"Don't inhale the air." Jimmy said as he walked into the kitchen to make something to eat.  
  
Davis went and sat down beside Bosco. "So how was Scooby doo?"  
  
"Awesome. Shaggy and Scooby got locked in this freezer and then saved the day from ghosts." Said Bosco, looking particularly happy.  
  
"Oh my god!" came Jimmy's voice, showing how stupid he thought the television show was.  
  
"Shut up Boxer boy." Bosco retorted. Carlos and Davis looked at each other questioningly.  
  
"Boxer Boy?" Carlos asked. Bosco smiled.  
  
"He has boxers with . get this, little hearts on them." they burst into laughter.  
  
"I wouldn't be talking, you have boxers with scooby doo on them." Bosco stopped laughing.  
  
"Are you insulting the Scoob?" Bosco asked, offended, he turned to Davis, "Davis, he's insulting the Scoob."  
  
"Talk about obsessed." Jimmy mumbled to himself.  
  
Davis turned to him and from behind Bosco he mouthed the words. RUN! MY GOD JIMMY! RUN!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
The next couple days went quickly for Bosco and Jimmy. Though they still didn't get along very well, they were releived to have at least one person around instead of spending their days off alone.  
  
Today was the day they went back to work. Bosco's leg was much better and he was barely limping. For some reason, yet again Davis and Bosco were partnered up.  
  
"So have you guys figured out why our partners were changed?" Bosco asked Sully, Faith, and Davis.  
  
"No, Its weird." Faith said. Bosco sighed, just another confusing part of his life. The former partners nodded to each other and then made their way to their RMPs.  
  
"I call driving!" Davis said as fast as he could. Bosco just looked at him.  
  
"You are so immature, do you really think that I care who drives?" He asked.  
  
Davis ventured a guess, "Yeah?" Bosco looked at him seriously for a moment, breathed in deeply, then ran as fast as he could to the drivers side.  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N sorry it took so long! I have been pretty busy. Please review and if you have any ideas for future adventures of Jimmy and Bosco, please review it to me!!! Your suggestions would be GREATLY appreciated. 


	9. BANG

Title:Roomies  
  
Summary: Jimmy is evicted and has no where to stay, he ends up getting offered shelter from the unlikeliest person.Bosco.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the charactors from Third Watch, I just use them.  
  
Chapter Rating: G or PG whatever helps you sleep at night  
  
A/N~ if I get any street names or give any inaccuracys about the show then, I'm sorry, I'm just not very smart. Also I don't know the firefighters that well so I warn you, I have NO IDEA what they are like.PS~ LOTR rules!  
  
PS~ Alex is alive, Sully never had an alcohol problem and Bosco and Faith never fought.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter Nine:  
  
"UHHHHHH.." Groaned Ty, "I'm so bored."  
  
It had been 3 hours since the beginning of their shift and not one call came in. Just as Davis was thinking the radio wasn't ever going to say anything. It did.  
  
"55-David respond to robbery at the corner of King and 4th."  
  
"YES!!!" came the exasperated response from Bosco on the passengers side.  
  
When they reached their destination the two exited their RMP. They walked into the convenience store with their guns lowered in caution. It was difficult to see what was going on in the shop because the windows were tinted, so the cops walked towards it uneasily. Just as Bosco was about to open the door, it burst open and a man ran out and pushed Bosco to the ground as he went by.  
  
Bosco jumped to his feet quickly.  
  
"I got him, you check for any more." He said to Ty before running off down the street after the robber.  
  
Bosco was running painfully. Moving this fast hurt his leg. He was about 15 feet behind the guy as they ran down King st. Bosco kept cursing at his leg. if it weren't for his recent injury he would have caught the guy by now.  
  
He chased the man around the corner and into the building on the corner of King and Arthur which Bosco swore at the back of his mind at. He just hoped that no one was in the firehouse.  
  
He was almost right. No one was in the firehouse. except Jimmy.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Jimmy had been left behind while the rest of the firefighters and paramedics rushed to a major fire across town, to help another precinct who needed assistince with the fire. Jimmy was left behind because they others thought he looked kind of sick and, though he protested, made him stay at the firehouse and get better.  
  
Jimmy was watching T.V. in the rec room. Never before had he realized that the firehouse was so boring.  
  
Just then Jimmy heard shouting and footsteps comeing up the stairs. A man ran up the stairs and, once at the top, spotted Jimmy and pointed his gun. Doherty quickly jumped on the other side of the couch as one . two . three shots were fired. Luckily, the couch was pretty thick.  
  
Jimmy heard more footsteps comeing up the stairs and peeked his head around the couch. Bosco reached the top of the stairs and the man tackled him.  
  
Bosco's gun skidded along the floor and stopped about ten feet from Jimmy. Bosco and the man were struggleing when the man hit Bosco in his newly healed leg and Bosco yelped. The man got up and about two feet away from Bosco lifted his gun, cocked it, aimed it at Bosco and ..  
  
BANG!  
  
The man fell to the floor. Bosco was shocked he looked around and saw Jimmy, ten feet from the couch, holding Bosco's gun, in shock of what he had just done.  
  
Bosco got up and limped over to Jimmy.  
  
"You okay Doherty?" Doherty just nodded, the shocked expression never leaving his face. Bosco then limped over to the man and checked for a pulse.  
  
"He's dead," Bosco looked at Jimmy, a sincere expression on his face, "Thanks Jimmy, if you didn't do that then I would be." Bosco looked over at the deceased man before him.  
  
"No problem." Jimmy had changed his expression but he looked slightly disturbed. He handed the gun to Bosco.  
  
"Jimmy you don't look so good. You okay?" Bosco asked.  
  
Jimmy nodded, then passed out.  
  
TBC. 


	10. Earning the Right

Title:Roomies  
  
Summary: Jimmy is evicted and has no where to stay, he ends up getting offered shelter from the unlikeliest person.Bosco.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the charactors from Third Watch, I just use them.  
  
Chapter Rating: G or PG whatever helps you sleep at night  
  
A/N~ if I get any street names or give any inaccuracys about the show then, I'm sorry, I'm just not very smart. Also I don't know the firefighters that well so I warn you, I have NO IDEA what they are like.PS~ LOTR rules!  
  
PS~ Alex is alive, Sully never had an alcohol problem and Bosco and Faith never fought.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter Ten:  
  
"Jimmy!" Bosco caught him just before he hit the ground, then lowered him the rest of the way. He lifted his radio.  
  
"55-David we need a bus at the firehouse on the corner of King and Arthur." Bosco was checking Jimmy's pulse and breathing when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He looked up.  
  
"Oh my god! What happened?" Davis rushed over to Bosco and Jimmy.  
  
"I was fighting with that guy," Bosco pointed to the dead man on the floor, "And he was about to shoot me, when Jimmy shot him first. Then he passed out." Bosco explained.  
  
Davis took it all in, then noticed a pair of eyes watching their conversation.  
  
"Jimmy are you okay?" Bosco turned and noticed Jimmy was awake aswell. They sat him up.  
  
"I'm alright. its just." Jimmy paused.  
  
"What is it?" Bosco asked.  
  
"I just . can't believe I passed out." Jimmy and Davis laughed.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~~!!~!~!~!~  
  
"Ah I'm so glad that's over." Alex commented to Doc, Carlos, and Kim as they finished filling out forms for the victims of the fire that they had just brought into the hospital.  
  
It had taken hours before the firemen could even get to the people trapped inside the burning building.  
  
"I bet Jimmy's just relaxing in front of the television." Doc said.  
  
"Hopefully he's feeling better than before, he looked pretty pale." Kim said. Just then a call came on the radio.  
  
"55-Boy, 55-Adam, please respond." It crackled. Both Alex and Doc answered.  
  
"55- Boy"  
  
"55-Adam"  
  
"Proceed to call at the firehous on the corner of King and Arthur."  
  
"Did it just say what I think it said?" Carlos asked.  
  
"Jimmy." Doc said what they were all thinking, then they rushed to their buses and drove to the firehouse as fast as they could.  
  
When they pulled up they spotted a few cops outside and they made their way up the stairs.  
  
They saw a few more cops covering the body of an unknown man who was obviously dead. Doc quickly spotted Leiutenent Swersky over near the body.  
  
"Leiutenent, what happened?" he asked.  
  
"Boscorelli was chasing a perp down King street and he ran in here. They fought, he pointed the gun at Bosco but Doherty shot him first." Leiutenent Swersky explained.  
  
"Oh my god!" Said Kim.  
  
"Where are they?" Alex asked. The leuitenent indicated towards the television room. All four of the paramedics rushed towards it to find, Sully and Faith were talking on the couch, Jimmy and Davis playing video games, laughing and yelling at the television screen, and Bosco was sitting upside down on the couch, filling out papers.  
  
"Davis! How come I have to fill out the papers?" Bosco whined.  
  
"For the last time Bosco, we flipped a coin for it, you said heads and it was tails so I won. Just do the damn paperwork and stop whineing." Davis said.  
  
"What d'you say to the best two out of three?" Bosco asked hopefully. Faith, Sully and Jimmy turned around this time and in unison said,  
  
"He said NO!" Bosco just sighed and went back to work.  
  
Kim, Alex, Carlos and Doc walked into the room.  
  
"Are you guys okay? We heard what happened." Doc spoke to the group.  
  
"Were fine." Said Jimmy. Though he was feeling horrible inside, he was doing his best to hide the fact that he was incredibly sad about having to kill that man. Doherty kept telling himself that it was either that guy or Bosco.  
  
The group talked for awhile, Leiutenent Swersky had given Bosco and Davis a break for 2 hours and the others weren't getting any calls. But one by one they responded to Domestics and asthma attacks and it came down to just Davis, Jimmy and Bosco.  
  
"Well, we better get going." Davis said.  
  
"55-David, 10-98" Bosco said into the radio.  
  
"You going to be okay Doherty?" he asked. Jimmy was going to tell him, but stopped himself, he didn't know Bosco that well and decided that this issue was one he could sort out with himself.  
  
"No Bos, I'm fine." He said.  
  
"Hey what did I say about calling me Bos?" Bosco asked. Davis rolled his eyes, so did Jimmy, he then repeated.  
  
"I have to earn the right to call you Bos." He said it like he was a child reciting his chore list. Bosco winked.  
  
"Come on Bos, lets go." Davis said. Jimmy frowned.  
  
"Hey how come he can call you Bos?"  
  
"Cause he earned it."  
  
TBC  
  
REVIEW 


	11. Sadness and Pain

Title:Roomies  
  
Summary: Jimmy is evicted and has no where to stay, he ends up getting offered shelter from the unlikeliest person.Bosco.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the charactors from Third Watch, I just use them.  
  
Chapter Rating: G or PG whatever helps you sleep at night  
  
A/N~ if I get any street names or give any inaccuracys about the show then, I'm sorry, I'm just not very smart. Also I don't know the firefighters that well so I warn you, I have NO IDEA what they are like.PS~ LOTR rules!  
  
PS~ Alex is alive, Sully never had an alcohol problem and Bosco and Faith never fought.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
It was eleven o'clock and Jimmy and the rest of the third watch were now off duty. Jimmy was tired but knew he wouldn't get any sleep so he decided to accept the invitation to go to Haggertys that he got from Doc. Doc had called Bosco and Davis to invite them aswell. Faith and Sully were also coming.  
  
Jimmy crossed the street and went to sit on Bosco's car to wait for him and the others. It took about five minutes before Faith, Sully, Davis and Bosco came out of the precinct and walked over.  
  
"Hey you can't sit on a beauty like this." Bosco indicated towards the car. Jimmy and the others rolled their eyes.  
  
"Don't worry Bosco, I'm sure Julie didn't take it personally."Faith smirked.  
  
"Julie?" Sully inquired.  
  
"He named his car." Faith said as she burst into laughter.  
  
When they reached Haggerty's, everyone else was already there. Alex, Carlos, Doc, and Kim were sitting in a large booth talking.  
  
"Hey guys." They said as they saw the group walk in.  
  
"Hey Davis why don't you and me get some drinks?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Uh. sure." Davis said, it seemed like Jimmy had more on his mind.  
  
They walked towards the bar counter and asked for a few pints of beer. While they were waiting, Davis asked,  
  
"Jimmy why do I get the impression you want to talk to me about something?" it was said with sarcasm because Jimmy was anxiously bouncing from foot to foot.  
  
"Okay .. Yeah." Jimmy said.  
  
"So what is it?" Davis asked him after a pause.  
  
"Ever since I . Killed . that guy, I feel so ." He ran out of words.  
  
"Dirty?" Ty asked in sympathy.  
  
"Yeah I feel like such a bad person. But I don't know who to talk to about this." Doherty admitted.  
  
"Why don't you try to talk to some one who has more experience with this sort of thing." Ty suggested.  
  
"Like who?. You?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"No I probibly wouldn't help much. I haven't needed to kill that many people in the line of duty."  
  
"I just feel so . depressed."  
  
"Maybe you should ask the expert on that subject." Jimmy looked confused. Davis indicated towards one of their friends.  
  
"Boscorelli? He wouldn't know depression if it bit him in the ass." Jimmy laughed.  
  
"Are you sure about that Jimmy?" Davis asked, "I know Bos a lot better than you and if you look for it you can tell."  
  
"Your kidding right?" Jimmy smiled. Davis leaned in closer.  
  
"Bosco is the most unhappy person I know. He barely ever smiles. Next time he does, look him in the eyes, you can tell he doesn't mean it." Davis picked up the beer mugs and made his way back to the group. Jimmy sat for a second and thought about what he had just been told and then grabbed the rest of the mugs and joined the others.  
  
The night was great, they had a lot of fun. Doherty had been watching Bosco a lot and realised that Davis was right, he didn't smile a lot. Just then, while Faith was telling a story of something that happened during one of her and Bosco's shifts and every body laughed, Jimmy looked over at Bosco again and saw him smile.  
  
He looked in his eyes and noticed that they didn't change. Davis, who was beside Jimmy, asked Bosco a question and he turned towards them to answer. When Doherty looked closer he noticed that all of Bosco's expression was in his eyes, his face stayed totally neutral. While Bos spoke to Ty, his eyes stayed in the frozen expression of deep sadness and pain.  
  
At that moment Jimmy realised that he had judged Bosco as an annoying, joking around, jackass when he should have looked closer.  
  
He made a vow to soon find out why Bosco's eyes were the way they were, full of sadness and pain.  
  
TBC  
  
Depressing enough for ya? 


	12. At Least Carlos isn't Cooking

Title:Roomies  
  
Summary: Jimmy is evicted and has no where to stay, he ends up getting offered shelter from the unlikeliest person.Bosco.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the charactors from Third Watch, I just use them.  
  
Chapter Rating: G or PG whatever helps you sleep at night  
  
A/N~ if I get any street names or give any inaccuracys about the show then, I'm sorry, I'm just not very smart. Also I don't know the firefighters that well so I warn you, I have NO IDEA what they are like.PS~ LOTR rules!  
  
PS~ Alex is alive, Sully never had an alcohol problem and Bosco and Faith never fought.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
NOTE TO: "LuvCarter" _ there is absolutely, positively no slash or romance in this story and definitely not between Bosco and Jimmy so don't worry.  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
Jimmy woke with a start. He had just had a nightmare about the incident that occurred yesturday. He was sweating all over his body and he looked around to all the corners in the room in paranoia. After calming considerably, Jimmy looked at the clock, eight. It was too early but Jimmy really needed to talk to someone. He considered calling Kim, she'd be up and she had always been a good listener. Then he thought harder. Maybe he could tell Bosco, he may not be the best listener or the closest friend but maybe if he talked to Bosco about it he could get Bosco to tell him why he was the way he was.  
  
He decided on the former. Bosco would probibly laugh at him or say something like, "Don't be stupid Doherty."  
  
Jimmy reached for the telephone at his bedside then quickly realised that he wasn't at his house and that Bosco didn't have a phone in this room. He got up and put on a shirt and some pants and went out into the kitchen, where he turned on the television. He reached for the phone on the kitchen table and sat down with it on the couch.  
  
He contemplated what to say to Kim when he called her but quickly realised that leaving the tv on was not going to help in his consentration. He switched it off. He began dialing Kim's number then listened for the ringing to stop and Kim's voice to come on the line, but it didn't. this surprised Jimmy because Kim never jogged in the mornings and usually didn't leave the house until at least nine o'clock. He hung up the phone. He heard someone clear their voice, he looked up to see Bosco looking both mad and tired, though fully dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt with a picture of the X-men on it.  
  
"Did I wake you?" Jimmy asked inocently. Bosco just growled and made his way to the kitchen and Doherty heard the sound of cereal hitting a bowl. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Jimmy heard Bosco make his way to the door, then the sound of the door opening then 'PLUNK'.  
  
"Bosco who is it?" he called from the living room. No response.  
  
"Bos?" He said again, hopeing at least to hear a 'You have to earn the right to call me Bos'. Nothing.  
  
He rose from his seat on the couch and went into the hallway, no one was there. Jimmy was confused, where did Bosco go. He made his way to the door and opened it, making his way into the hallway.  
  
Suddenly someone jumped him and put a cloth over his mouth, and all he knew was darkness.  
  
  
  
Kim woke up and stretched. The clock said 8:00am. She decided to get up. Joey was at her mom's for the week and so she didn't have to worry about waking him. She got dressed and went to the kitchen to make some oatmeal. She got it ready and popped it in the micro wave. As she waited for it to finish she heard a creak of floorboards and she turned around quickly. Some one grabbed her and placed a cloth over her mouth. She tried to scream but couldn't. The last thing she remembered was the sound of a ..  
  
RING  
  
RING  
  
  
  
Faith yawned. The clock said it was 9 o'clock but it was an hour fast so it was probibly 8. She got up from her bed. Fred and the kids were away at his parent's house for the next two weeks and she had the house to herself. She smiled, a couple weeks alone would do her good. Then she heard her front door close. Immediately she reached for the gun on her bedside table and then slowly and carefully walked into the other room. She was grabbed from behind by persons unknown and the next thing she knew, darkness enveloped her.  
  
  
  
Sully sighed, wakeing up alone was something he had to get used to. After Tatianna died he had developed severe insomnia, like his body was refusing to sleep with out his wife by his side. Now he was able to get a few hours sleep but still felt sad when he woke. He rose from his bed and made his way to the kitchen and start some coffee in the coffee machine. It was only 8 and as he waited for his coffee, he read the newspaper. He heard a knock on the door, sighed, then rose from his seat at the kitchen table and went to open the door. Before he had a chance to pull the door towards him, it burst open and a group of masked men grabbed him and before he had a chance to react, he was out cold.  
  
  
  
Doc was having an excellent day. He was completely awake. He had just enjoyed an incredible jog that he had begun at six thirty, glancing at the clock told him the run had been an hour and a half long. It was 8. He sighed as he layed down his walkman. He probibly wouldn't experience a run like that again for quite a long while. He thought he heard a sound behind him, probibly just the wood from the floor expanding. Suddenly he was grabbed and a cloth put over his face and his last thought was that it was no longer a good day.  
  
  
  
Alex yawned, her alarm had woken her. It was 8. Damn the alarm. Damn all the alarms. She growled as she hit the 'off' button. She might as well get up since she was already awake. She hopped in the shower for a wake up attempt. When she got out, Taylor dressed and went into the living room to watch some cartoons. The previous evening there was a lot of teasing and laughing at Bosco when it was announced that he was a Scooby doo fan. Alex had joined in the fun, keeping to herself that it was one of her favourite shows. Not wanting to become the next object of the Third watch team's banter. As she watched, she thought she heard a noise that sounded a lot like a door opening. Taylor assumed it was her mother, who stopped by on a regular basis, so she got up from her seat on the sofa and walked into the hall. Only to be greated with a mouth full of chloroform soaked cloth and darkness.  
  
  
  
Carlos woke up to be greated with flashing red numbers. 8:00am. 'crap.' He got dressed and walked into the kitchen. Maybe he could make breakfast with out Davis trying to stop him. Why was Davis so paranoid anyway its not like he ever gave Ty a reason to be wary of his cooking abilities. Except for the time he had put Mr. Noodles in the microwave with out water and it had caught fire. And the time he had tried to bake cookies and they came out all burnt and salty, but that was Bosco's fault, he had slipped some salt into the batter while Carlos wasn't looking. The paramedic sighed. Maybe he should just make cereal. He was reaching for the cupboard when the floorboard squeaked and he turned around, assuming Davis was up and a cloth was shoved in his mouth and he knew no more.  
  
Davis awoke to a loud noise, 'Damn it'. He said to himself, thinking Carlos was trying to cook breakfast again. He got up and dressed into jeans and a grey shirt and decided he might as well try to help Carlos. He exited his room only to be greated with a surprising sight. Carlos was on the floor and a group of masked men were standing in the living room. The last thing that came to mind before he was rendered unconcious was,  
  
'At least Carlos wasn't cooking.'  
  
TBC More to come. 


	13. The Hunt Begins

Title:Roomies  
  
Summary: Jimmy is evicted and has no where to stay, he ends up getting offered shelter from the unlikeliest person.Bosco.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the charactors from Third Watch, I just use them.  
  
Chapter Rating: G or PG whatever helps you sleep at night  
  
A/N~ if I get any street names or give any inaccuracys about the show then, I'm sorry, I'm just not very smart. Also I don't know the firefighters that well so I warn you, I have NO IDEA what they are like.PS~ LOTR rules!  
  
PS~ Alex is alive, Sully never had an alcohol problem and Bosco and Faith never fought.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanx to Luvcarter and Me for your reviews they expressed my feelings for this fic aswell!  
  
Chapter 13:  
  
Davis opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He was in the middle of a huge forrest with no end in sight.  
  
'Crap' he thought. Just then he heard a groan from beside him.  
  
"Doc?" Ty was surprised he didn't expect Doc to be here. Hell, he didn't expect him to be here.  
  
"Davis? Whats going on?" Doc asked as Davis helped him to his feet.  
  
"I don't know,all I remember is a bunch of guys in masks." Davis replied.  
  
"What the?" he said. He felt a weight in his pocket and pulled out a small black device.  
  
"Whats that?" Doc asked.  
  
"I don't know I've never seen it before." Davis said in complete confusion. He quickly found a button that said 'play' and pushed it.  
  
They listened to the tape, growing more and more nervous the more they heard. When the tape ended, they looked at each other each asking the other what to do.  
  
"You're the Police Officer, you come up with the plan." Doc said sounding very nervous.  
  
  
  
Faith sighed and rolled over in her bed. She heard a snap of a twig and opened her eyes. She quickly realised that there was no bed, she was in the middle of the forrest.  
  
'Oh Crap' she thought, looking around. She saw Kim Zambrano lying a few feet from her, Faith hurried over.  
  
"Kim? Kim are you alright?" She shook the paramedics shoulder, and received a groan. Kim opened her eyes.  
  
"Faith? What are you doing in my house?" Kim asked.  
  
"In case you haven't realised, this isn't your house." Faith remarked, Kim answered by looking around frantically, realising they were in a forrest.  
  
"Oh my god! Faith where are we?" Kim panicked.  
  
"I don't know." Faith felt something in her jacket and pulled it out, it was a tape recorder.  
  
"What the." Kim looked confused and looked at Faith for answers. She shrugged. Then pressed play.  
  
  
  
Alex opened her eyes only to see the one person that annoyed her more than anything.  
  
"Carlos?" Alex whispered.  
  
'OH GOD HOW MUCH DID I DRINK LAST NIGHT???!!!!' her head screamed.  
  
Then she looked around to see that her and Carlos were fully clothed and in the middle of the forrest. Alex was both relieved and scared at the same time. Wondering how the hell they got in the middle of the forrest. 'Davis' was her first thought 'it was him, he did this because I put laxitives in his coffee last week' but she quickly dismissed that thought because the only one that knew about that was Bosco who had proceeded to put salt all over Davis's burger afterwards. Ty had thought it was Sully, and Alex was pretty sure Bosco hadn't told him it was them.  
  
So why was she here? Why was Carlos here? She heard him stir from beside her.  
  
"Taylor?! What are you doing here? Oh god I didn't!!" he panicked.  
  
"You couldn't if you tried." She almost laughed at the look of relief on his face. Carlos tried to sit up but yelped as something hit his side. In his pocket he pulled out a tape recorder.  
  
"Maybe that'll tell us why we're here." Taylor mused. Carlos pushed play.  
  
When the message had finnished, they both panicked.  
  
  
  
Sully sighed, when he opened his eyes, he knew he was going to be looking at the empty side of his queen size bed. He opened them and screamed.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHH" his scream woke Jimmy who had been the reason he had screamed in the first place. Doherty looked at him and screamed.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHH" they were both standing 10 feet away from eachother.  
  
"What happened last night?!" Sully yelled at Jimmy hysterically. Jimmy also looked agitated for a second but then he had an epihpany.  
  
"Wait Sul! I remember this morning. I was at Bosco's and I got jumped." Jimmy said in incredible releif.  
  
Sully relaxed.  
  
"So we didn't?"  
  
"No."  
  
They both looked as though they were trying to cover up their recent girly panic.  
  
"Whats this?" Sully asked, pulling a tape recorder out of his pocket. Jimmy looked at him in confusion. Sully pushed play and they listened.  
  
  
  
Bosco groaned and sat up. He was in the middle of a very big forrest.  
  
"Crap" he said to himself. For a second he was at a loss as to why he was here. Then a thought came to him.  
  
'Davis! That bastard found out about the salt and laxitives.' Then he paused, 'Taylor's the only one that knows and she put the laxitives in so she wouldn't tell'  
  
Okay so it was decided that it wasn't Davis. Davis wouldn't go to these lengths anyway. Bosco felt something in his pocket he pulled it out. A tape recorder, he pressed play and a menacing voice came to his ears.  
  
"Welcome officer Boscorelli, you're probibly wondering who I am and why you are here. Well you see, my life isn't all that interesting, so every once and a while I take a couple people, usually emeregency workers because I don't like their attitude with their we're just trying to make the world a better place crap. And now I've brought you and others to join my game. So you better try and get out of this forrest because my men are wandering the woods with rifles just waiting for the hunt to begin."  
  
TBC  
  
More to come soon. 


	14. On the run

Disclaimer: I do not own the charactors from Third Watch, I just use them.  
  
Chapter Rating: G or PG whatever helps you sleep at night  
  
A/N~ if I get any street names or give any inaccuracys about the show then, I'm sorry, I'm just not very smart. Also I don't know the firefighters that well so I warn you, I have NO IDEA what they are like…PS~ LOTR rules!  
  
PS~ Alex is alive, Sully never had an alcohol problem and Bosco and Faith never fought.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 14: On the Run  
  
Crunch…. Crunch … crunch …   
  
Sully could hear the sounds of leaves and rocks crunching against his shoes, but that's not what he was listening for. He and Jimmy were in the forrest still. Just walking round and round, no actual objective.  
  
"So … anything new with you?" Jimmy asked, trying to make the situtation more compfortable.  
  
"Oh not much, got kidnapped the other day, left to wander in the woods, other than that, no my lifes PRETTY FREAKING NORMAL!!!" Sully shouted the last part, feeling that this tense situation was not the place for small talk. Sully walked over to a rock and sat down with his back to Jimmy. There was a silence then.  
  
Crunch … crunch … crunch ….  
  
"Doherty would you please be more quiet? we don't want these people finding us." Sully spoke, back still turned.  
  
"… uh …Sully." Jimmy said from behind him.  
  
"what?" Sully whirled around.  
  
"I didn't make that noise." Jimmy whispered.  
  
Crunch … crunch … crunch …  
  
  
  
"Davis are you sure this is the right direction?" Doc asked unsure as to whether or not they were going the right way.  
  
"Yes I'm sure, would you stop asking already." Davis said back.  
  
"I think I heard something." Doc said.  
  
"Be quiet already." Davis ordered.  
  
They walked a moment or two in silence.  
  
  
  
"Who do you think it is Sul?" Jimmy whispered.  
  
"I don't know, maybe its one of the hunters that's supposed to be patroling."  
  
"Crap, what are we gonna do?" Jimmy hastily whispered, looking through the leaves of the bush they were hiding in.  
  
"Shh be quiet I'm going to jump them." Sully listened as the foot steps came closer and closer. Sully tensed, ready to jump, he felt it was the time to act, they leaped out of the bush. The next few minutes were a mixture of confusion and panic.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!"   
  
"Take Sully not me!"  
  
"Sully?!"  
  
"Davis?"  
  
"Jimmy?"  
  
"Doc?"  
  
"What are you guys doing here, we thought we were the only ones and….wait a minute what do you mean 'take Sully not me'?"  
  
"UH……um….. so answer the question guys why are you here?" Jimmy asked, trying to shift the conversation.  
  
"We don't know, we were both jumped and knocked unconcious." Doc explained.  
  
"Yeah us too." Sully said.  
  
"Yeah we also got this message on this little tape recorder thingy." Jimmy said.  
  
"You did too?" Davis held up the black voice recorder.  
  
"What do we do now?" Doc asked the other three.  
  
"You think that there may be others here aswell?" Davis asked Sully.  
  
"That's a possibility. But we should get out of here, one of those guys with guns might have heard us." They all agreed and set out.  
  
After walking for a few minutes in silence the group decided the situation was too tense for them to go on without speaking, so Jimmy decided to break the uncompfortable silence.  
  
"So … uh ….guys …. Um how are we going to get out of this one?" he asked, hoping someone had a plan.  
  
"You want the truth?" Sully asked him, they had stopped walking at this point.  
  
"Yes." Jimmy sighed.  
  
"I don't know." The tense silence returned, but was broken this time, not by Jimmy but by gunfire.  
  
"That sounds like guns." Davis said.  
  
"what are we going to do?" Doc asked.  
  
"Someone could need our help." Sully said, everyone nodded and they sped off towards the gunfire.  
  
  
  
"So do you think there is anyone else out here?" Kim asked Faith.  
  
"I'm not sure. We haven't seen anyone yet so I'm doubtful." Faith responded.  
  
"I'm sort of worried, I feel like we're all alone out here." Kim said feeling incredibly lonely.  
  
"Don't worry I'm sure every thing will be okay Kim, we'll find our way to help." Faith said in a compforting voice.  
  
Just after she spoke, gunfire rung out in the distance. Faith and Kim looked at eachother, thinking it might be dangerous, but someone might need help, so they ran towards the sound.  
  
  
  
"Carlos would you please stop humming!" Alex yelled.  
  
"It eases my mind!" Carlos argued back.  
  
"What mind?!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Carlos said back.  
  
"Why don't you shut-" Alex stopped mid sentence.  
  
"No you shut up!!" Carlos continued to argue.  
  
"Carlos be quiet." Alex ordered at a whisper. Carlos was about to yell again but he heard a sound.  
  
"guns?" he asked, Alex nodded.  
  
"Should we get out of here?" he asked.  
  
"I would but, I can't knowing that someone could need our help. Plus if anyone else is here, they'll probibly want to help aswell." So they set out.  
  
  
  
"This bites." Bosco spoke to himself. He was tired and totally bored. Bosco had been walking for hours, at least that's what it felt like, who knows how long it actually had been.  
  
Bosco was thinking of ways to get out of here and coming up with nothing, when he heard a snap of a twig. Bosco whipped around to see three men with guns.  
  
"Crap." He whispered. They raised their guns, Bosco sighed and ….. ran like hell.  
  
He could hear the men chasing after them and fireing. Bullets hitting mere feet away from his feet. He saw ahead of him the edge of a cliff and stopped just in time. The men stopped aswell and raised their guns, laughing.   
  
Bosco sighed, and looked down. Below him was a wide, deep river. He could make it. Maybe. Realising that he had no choice, Bosco turned and jumped.  
  
TBC  
  
PLEASE REVIEW and if you have any ideas of what you'd like to have happen next please tell me!!! 


	15. Hypothermia

Title:Roomies  
  
Summary: Jimmy is evicted and has no where to stay, he ends up getting offered shelter from the unlikeliest person.Bosco.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the charactors from Third Watch, I just use them.  
  
Chapter Rating: G or PG whatever helps you sleep at night  
  
A/N~ if I get any street names or give any inaccuracys about the show then, I'm sorry, I'm just not very smart. Also I don't know the firefighters that well so I warn you, I have NO IDEA what they are like.PS~ LOTR rules!  
  
PS~ Alex is alive, Sully never had an alcohol problem and Bosco and Faith never fought.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 15:  
  
Davis raced through the trees. He knew that Doc, Sully, and Jimmy were behind him, but he didn't know how far behind him they were. The gunshots were louder now, they were getting closer. He ran faster and faster, hopeing to get there in time to save who ever was being hunted by these people. The shots were ringing in his ears, he was very close then...  
  
WHAM!  
  
Davis colided with someone, he felt Jimmy trip over him and the other figure and fall to the ground, Sully and Doc stopped just in time. Davis was dazed he only barely comprehended Doc say,  
  
"Carlos?" Davis raised his head and when his head stopped spinning he saw that it was Carlos that he had run into.  
  
"Taylor?" Sully asked when he saw Alex running towards them.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" she asked.  
  
"We dunno what are you doing here?" Jimmy said as he rose from the ground and helped Davis and Carlos up.  
  
"We don't know, just woke up here." Carlos said.  
  
"Jimmy? Alex? Sully? Davis? Carlos? Doc? What are you doing here?" a voice said from behind them, they turned.  
  
"Kim? Faith?" Jimmy said, surprised.  
  
"Well looks like everyone was invited to the party." Davis whispered. Just then the gunshots rang out again. They had forgotten about them in the confusion. They all exchanged glances then turned and ran in the direction of the gunfire again. They reached a clearing and saw a small lake below a high cliff. The shots were coming from on top of the cliff.  
  
"Looks like they're too far away for us to help." Said Doc, seeing no quick way up the cliff.  
  
"I hope who ever it is is okay." Said Faith. They heard a yell and saw a figure jump off of the cliff and fall and fall and fall and hit the water.  
  
Davis, Carlos and Jimmy made their way towards the water quickly but were stopped by Sully's voice.  
  
"Wait!" they stopped, "The air is cold enough, the water could give hypothermia." He stated. Carlos dipped his hand in the water and pulled it out quickly. He nodded.  
  
They heard a gasp and looked to see the figure had reached the surface and slowly started swimming towards the closest shore.  
  
"Everyone stay here, it could be dangerous." Davis stated then proceeded to run around to the other side of the water. They waited in silence, ready to act at a moments notice.  
  
~  
  
Ty could hear the sound of the ground underneath his feet as he ran. As he came closer, he approached with caution. The wet person was crawling up the bank, still in a foot of water.  
  
As he grew nearer he saw the person was shivering, obviously from the cold water, then he finally recognised who it was.  
  
"Bosco?" he whispered, though he was close enough for the man to hear him. He looked up.  
  
"Ty?" he replied between shivers. Davis ran up to him and helped him stumble out of the water.  
  
~  
  
From across the lake, the others watched Davis approach the figure. They saw his mouth move, he was saying something, though they couldn't hear what it was. Then suddenly as if he had realised something, Ty bolted for the figure and helped him out of the water.  
  
"How is he so sure that whoever that is isn't dangerous?" Doc asked.  
  
"I don't know but Davis doesn't let his guard down too easily." Sully said. With that they made their way slowly to the other side of the water.  
  
~  
  
"What are . you doing . here?" Bosco asked, now violently shivering.  
  
"I don't know, why are you here?" Bosco smiled at how this conversation was going round in circles. He glanced up to see the other third watch crewmates approaching.  
  
"Guessing . they don't . know either." He said between shivers. The others came up beside them.  
  
"Ty?" Sully asked, indicating the shivering figure that Davis was supporting, the persons head was down. Davis just smiled.  
  
"Lets just say that the entire third watch is here." As they walked towards a nearby cave.  
  
"We should stay in here for the night, build a fire." Davis shouted over his shoulder. The others looked at each other, then complied. Jimmy and Doc and Carlos went to fetch wood and Kim, Alex, Faith, and Sully walked inside the cavern.  
  
"Davis?" Faith asked, then she spotted two figures near the back of the cave.  
  
"Davis what-" Alex stopped herself when she spotted Bosco, shivering violently beside Ty.  
  
"Bosco?" Sully asked just to be sure it was him.  
  
"H-hey.s-Sul." Bosco responded.  
  
At that moment Faith, Sully, Alex and Kim realised how pale he was and the stammer in his voice.  
  
"Oh god that water was freezing." Kim ran up to them and sat on Bosco's otherside. Bosco looked questioningly at her.  
  
"Bodyheat." She replied. He nodded. Sully took off his coat and they put it on Bosco. Then they had nothing to do but wait for the others so they could make a fire and hopefully prevent their friend from getting hypothermia.  
  
TBC 


	16. 5 Degrees of Separation

Title:Roomies  
  
Summary: Jimmy is evicted and has no where to stay, he ends up getting offered shelter from the unlikeliest person.Bosco.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the charactors from Third Watch, I just use them.  
  
Chapter Rating: G or PG whatever helps you sleep at night  
  
A/N~ if I get any street names or give any inaccuracys about the show then, I'm sorry, I'm just not very smart. Also I don't know the firefighters that well so I warn you, I have NO IDEA what they are like.PS~ LOTR rules!  
  
PS~ Alex is alive, Sully never had an alcohol problem and Bosco and Faith never fought.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Did I say that, or just think it? Was I talking? Did they hear me?"  
-Johnny Depp (Fear and loathing in las vegas)  
  
Chapter 16:  
  
When Jimmy, Doc and Carlos returned they were very surprised to find a very pale looking Bosco in the middle of a huddle of people.  
  
"Whats going on?"  
  
"Bosco?"  
  
"Is he okay?"  
  
All three of them questioned at once.  
  
"Just make the fire." Davis said. He was a little touchy after finding his friend, soaked and shivering.  
  
They then began to build the fire. They talked about how they were going to get out of this mess.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Alex asked. Kim looked over at her friend sadly, it looked as though the stress of the situation was getting to Alex.  
  
"I don't know. Sully any ideas?" Faith asked, hopeing at least someone had one.  
  
Sully shook his head and looked towards Davis.  
  
"I dunno. Bos?" no response. "Bos?" this time Davis looked towards Bosco whose eyes were closed.  
  
"Bosco!" Everyone jumped in and shook him. His eyes flew open.  
  
"Whoa! Chill . out. I was just .resting .my eyes." He said, seeing their panicked looks.  
  
"Well 'sleeping Bosco' and 'dead Bosco' look a lot alike." Said Jimmy. Bosco smirked.  
  
"Just don't do it again." Doc said.  
  
"Yeah if you don't go to sleep you won't die." Carlos said. Everyone looked at him with a glare.  
  
"What Carlos means is that if you do have hypothermia, its best not to go to sleep." Taylor said to Bosco after punching Carlos in the arm.  
  
"I'll try." He whispered, eyelids relaxing.  
  
"No you'll do." Said Faith, with a glare. Bosco just nodded and sneezed.  
  
"Okay, if we're all going to share body heat, can we not sneeze, please." Davis said.  
  
"deal, on one condition." Bosco said. The others looked at eachother curiously.  
  
"What condition is that?" Sully asked.  
  
"No matter what happens.." Bosco looked at them all seriously, "I am not... sharing body heat with Carlos."  
  
After every one had grown weary and Bosco was cleared by Doc that it was okay for him to sleep, everyone agreed to take shifts to watch over everyone and make sure no one found them while they were sleeping.  
  
The night was cold so everyone was huddled together for warmth while Davis looked over them as they slept. It was quiet, too quiet. Ty looked suspiciously around him, moments ago he had been listening to the chirping of crickets but now, everything was silent and all he could hear was the wind.  
  
Davis crawled over to Sully and woke him up.  
  
"What 's it Davis?" Sully sleepily asked, while trying to fully wake himself.  
  
"I think someones out there." Ty whispered. Sully immediately stood up, instinctively putting his hand to his hip. 'Damn, no gun'. He thought.  
  
The two parteners approached the mouth of the cave cautiously. Suddenly a voice came out of no where.  
  
"Move and I'll shoot." Both officers looked to the right, where there stood 7 men in black clothing and ski masks.  
  
Before they knew it, their attackers had all the third watch gang captive. They took them to five black vans and shoved them all in various ones as they struggled not to be separated.  
  
Doc opened his eyes. 'Damn.' He thought, 'they must have drugged us'. He then looked around and realised that there was no 'us'. It was just him and Davis, who was slowly returning to conciousness.  
  
"What happened? Where are the others?" Davis asked, panicked.  
  
"I don't know." Doc replied.  
  
"Shit." Davis breathed.  
  
"What if we don't find them? what if we die here?" Doc said, hopelessly.  
  
"I don't know Doc, I don't know." 


	17. Who are you?

Title:Roomies  
  
Summary: Jimmy is evicted and has no where to stay, he ends up getting offered shelter from the unlikeliest person...Bosco.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the charactors from Third Watch, I just use them.  
  
Chapter Rating: G or PG whatever helps you sleep at night  
  
A/N~ if I get any street names or give any inaccuracys about the show then, I'm sorry, I'm just not very smart. Also I don't know the firefighters that well so I warn you, I have NO IDEA what they are like...PS~ LOTR rules!  
  
PS~ Alex is alive, Sully never had an alcohol problem and Bosco and Faith never fought.  
  


* * *

  
Chapter 17:  
  
It was quiet. Dark and quiet. Those two adjectives were never a good combination. Bosco sat up. He was alone. Perfect. Could this situation get any better? Probibly not. He was alone and freezing. Shit. He looked around to find himself in a small dark, dank room with absolutely no light whatsoever.  
  
He just wondered how the others were doing. At that moment, a flood of light hit Bosco blinding him momentarily, the door had opened.  
  
"Faith is that you?" Kim asked. She couldn't see a damn thing and it was really pissing her off.  
  
Faith groaned.  
  
"Yeah its me Kim." She sat up. The room was dark, and smelly.  
  
"You okay?" Kim asked.  
  
"yeah I'm fine. Nice place." Said Faith sarcastically, refering to the dark smelly room in which they were currently residing. Kim laughed despite the situation.  
  
"You think the others are okay?" Kim asked, worried for her friends.  
  
"They're probibly doing just as well as us." Just then, they heard footsteps.  
  
"Shut up Carlos!" Alex was sick and tired of hearing that damn beer bottle song.  
  
"Hey, I'm in a dangerous situation. People cope in different ways." He said before resuming his song.  
  
"Firstly, WE are in a dangerous situation. And secondly, shut up Carlos!" he went silent.  
  
"I think that would have to be the first time you've ever listened to me." Taylor replied, surprised at Nieto's co-operativeness.  
  
"Its not you. Shh. Listen." The lock to the door clicked and it opened.  
  
"Sully. How are we getting out of here?" Jimmy was impatient.  
  
"Stop asking me that was the twentyith time in ten minutes. God, if I had been able to pick who to be stuck with I'd have chose Bosco over you." Sully grumbled.  
  
"That's not funny." Jimmy mumbled to himself. Just then the door opened and a man stepped through.  
  
"Hello Mr. Doherty, Officer Sullivan. Or may I call you Jimmy and Sully?"  
  
"Officer Sulivan will do." Sully growled, "Who are you and where are our friends?" it was more of an order than a polite question.  
  
"Follow me and you'll find out." Two men from behind the first man came in and grabbed both Sully and Jimmy by the arms and hauled them down a dark hall. Finally after walking for what seemed like hours but in reality was probibly about 10 minutes, they reached a door. The first man opened it and lead them inside.  
  
"Jimmy, Sully you okay?" Doc asked from the floor. The two nodded and were sat down in the small room with their 7 other comrads.  
  
"So now I'm sure you're all wondering who I am. So I'll tell you."  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry its short I just really wanted to get something down.  
  
Any ideas please review it to me! 


	18. Bye

DISCLAIMER: see other chapters.  
  
Chapter 18:  
  
"Its about freakin' time." Mumbled Bosco. Faith elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"My name is Kevin Rainey." Said the man, looking over them all.  
  
"Never heard of you." Carlos said.  
  
"And you shouldn't have. I choose to remain anonymous anytime I can."  
  
"What do you want with us? We don't even know you." Sully stated with an air of annoyance that he usually reserved for Bosco.  
  
"Good question Officer Sullivan. I have always hated people like you." Rainey said with a hint of amusement as he gazed at Sully.  
  
"People like us?" Taylor asked confused.  
  
"People who belive that their job is to 'help' people. You don't help people! you destroy them!" Rainey yelled, everyone jumped at the sharpness in his tone.  
  
"When I was nine years old I watched my father die in a shootout with police. When it was all over and the shooting had stopped a police officer took my to an ambulance to make sure I was alright. He told my that everything was fine and that he was just there to help. I found out later that he was the one that killed my father. I took over my fathers business when I was 19 and he was my first kill." Rainey took pause, glaring at them all.  
  
"That doesn't explain why you chose us. Why us?" Faith was incredibly confused as to how any of this had to do with them personally.  
  
"For years I have made the lives of people with your occupation as miserable as I was after my father died. I came to New York to do just this. I saw all of you, together. You seemed so happy and oblivious to the fact you were making people's lives miserable. I found out everything about you as soon as I saw you all at a place called Haggertys. I knew I wanted to make you miserable." Rainey finished. There was a silence before Davis, in a strained voice asked.  
  
"What are you going to do with us?"  
  
"Anything I want." Rainey smirked.  
  
"What do you want?" Doc asked.  
  
"To make you suffer." With that Rainey turned and left.  
  
When the door shut there was a silence.  
  
"We are so going to die." Carlos whispered, panicked.  
  
"We're not going to die, we'll be fine." Reasured Davis, though it sounded as if he were trying to convince himself.  
  
"What if he hangs us on those meat hooks like in that Texas Chainsaw Massacre movie! Oh shit!! What if he pulls out our intestines like in The Cell?!" Carlos's voice got louder and more panicked.  
  
"Carlos you have got to relax." Doc reasured. Carlos stood up and started babbleing to himself incomprehensibly.  
  
Bosco stood up and walked over to him,  
  
"Carlos." Carlos turned around,  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
SMACK  
  
"Bosco! You shouldn't have done that!" Kim said, walking over to where Carlos now lay.  
  
"I would have happily done it for you." Said Jimmy smileing, as his stood behind Bosco, who looked extremely tired, just in case he fell over.  
  
"Shut up Jimmy." Said Sully.  
  
"Yeah Jimmy......although...you know I could have hit him harder." Alex said. Kim and Doc just looked at her and then turned away.  
  
"Is he unconcious?" Davis asked.  
  
"I think so." Doc said, looking over Carlos.  
  
"How hard did you hit him Bos?" Said Faith.  
  
"Come on Faith, seriously, Bosco couldn't have hit him too hard. Look at him, Bos looks like he's about to fall over." Davis defended.  
  
"Its more probible that Carlos was going to pass out anyway Bosco just helped him." Doc said.  
  
"Or maybe Carlos is just a weak little-"  
  
"Jimmy don't be an ass."  
  
Five Hours Later...  
  
"I still can't believe you hit me." Miffed Carlos.  
  
"Get over it Carlos." Said Bosco.  
  
Just then the locks on the door moved and the door opened. Rainey and his men stepped inside.  
  
"I've decided what to do to you for your first challenge." Stated Rainey with an evil smirk.  
  
"Challenge? What do you mean challenge?" Bosco asked.  
  
"Let me finish." Rainey glared at Bosco, "I've decided to continue what you were doing when you first got here, only to step it up a notch."  
  
Everyone looked fearful.  
  
"I will select four of you to be dropped off in the woods at a random location. Your goal will be to evade the many, many, hunters out looking for you and avoid the many, many traps set up out there. If you survive for forty eight hours you've won the game."  
  
"What do we get if we win?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"To live a little while longer." Rainey laughed.  
  
"If you're going to kill us anyway then why should we try?" Sully asked.  
  
"Because, if you don't survive, the five that will be left here will be executed."  
  
"Who are the four?" Doc asked, curiously.  
  
"Well to be fair, I've come to the conclusion that men stand a better chance, so Yokas, Zambrano and Taylor will stay here. I've also decided that the younger, the faster you can run away. Parker and Sullivan stay." Rainey explained.  
  
"What?" Exclaimed Carlos.  
  
"Shut up Carlos." Stated Bosco.  
  
"No that doesn't make any sense! What about those of us with out police training? What about those who are injured?"  
  
"You're not injured." Jimmy said.  
  
"I was knocked unconcious by Bosco!" everyone rolled their eyes.  
  
"Don't we get any say in this?" Faith asked, annoyed that she couldn't help.  
  
"No." Rainey stated, "Boscorelli, Nieto, Doherty, and Davis, come with me." He turned and led the way out while his men hauled up the four competitors.  
  
"Bye." 


	19. Steve McQueen?

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.  
  
~~  
  
Chapter 19:  
  
"This is worse than actually being out there." Said Faith, who for the past four hours had been brooding about being left behind.  
  
"Now I understand why waiting is the hardest part." Said Sully. There was silence.  
  
"Do you guys wanna play a game?" Alex asked. Everyone just looked at her.  
  
"Sorry for asking." She miffed.  
  
"No, it's a good idea, it'll keep us busy and get our minds off of the guys." Doc agreed and looked pointedly at the others as if to convince them with just his eyes would be enough.  
  
"What game?" asked Kim, who would take anything at this point.  
  
"20 Questions?" Sully asked.  
  
"Okay I'll go." Said Alex.  
  
"Alright I got one. It's a Celebrity."  
  
"Music?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Movies?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
~~~~  
  
"Man, this sucks." Said Carlos.  
  
"Well whining isn't going to make it better, you dumb ass." Jimmy said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Neither is insulting." Davis added.  
  
"Lets play a game." Suggested Carlos.  
  
"Yeah, how about, run around a forrest and try not to get killed. Oh wait! We already did that." Said Bosco sarcastically.  
  
"How about 20 questions?" Davis suggested.  
  
"Fine, if it'll stop Carlos from whining." Jimmy agreed.  
  
"Can I go first?" Bosco asked.  
  
"Sure." They agreed.  
  
"Ok it's a celebrity."  
  
"Movies?" asked Carlos.  
  
"Yep."  
  
~~  
  
"I can't believe you've never heard of Steve McQueen." Said Alex.  
  
"Hey I saw 'the great escape' I know Steve McQueen." Said Sully.  
  
"Next time guess it then."  
  
"okay new game. How about I-spy."  
  
~~  
  
"I can't believe you've never heard of Steve McQueen." Bosco Said.  
  
"Steve Mc-Who?" Davis asked.  
  
"God you guys are hopeless." Bosco said.  
  
"New game?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"How about I-spy?" suggested Carlos.  
  
"What like I-spy something that is green?" Davis said gesturing to the neverending forrest around them.  
  
"Hey guys?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Carlos answered.  
  
"You guys ever think that there could be someone out there doing exactly the same thing we are?" there was a silence as they all thought about it.  
  
"That's stupid." Bosco said.  
  
"Yeah I guess it is a little far fetched." Admitted Jimmy. They started walking again and Carlos and Davis got into a conversation about Star Trek. Bosco was in the lead and Jimmy was beside them with the other 2 behind. They walked on for ten more minutes when all of a sudden Bosco tensed and stopped walking.  
  
"Bos?" Jimmy asked. Bosco didn't say anything, just looked around, which worried Jimmy because every time he called Bosco 'Bos', he would respond by saying, 'You have to earn the right to call me Bos.'  
  
Davis and Carlos noticed Bosco's tenseness aswell and stopped.  
  
"Bosco? What is it?" whispered Davis, trusting that Bosco sensed something off.  
  
"Do you hear that?" Bosco asked.  
  
"I don't hear anything." Carlos said, listening.  
  
"...exactly." Bosco whispered.  
  
"Run?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Hell yeah." Said Bosco before turning around and running top speed in the the other direction.  
  
~~  
  
"Do you think its night yet?" asked Faith, who couldn't sleep.  
  
"Probibly." Said Doc, who couldn't sleep either.  
  
"maybe it's the morning after night." Suggested Kim.  
  
"Or the night after the morning after the night." Thought Alex.  
  
"I'm so bored." Said Faith.  
  
"Don't worry so much," said Sully, noticing the frown lines on Faith's face, "I'm sure it'll be over soon, one way or the other."  
  
~~  
  
"Did we lose them?" Carlos asked, still running for his life.  
  
"Who knows." Said Jimmy from behind Carlos.  
  
"I think the coast is clear." Said Davis, as they all slowed to a stop.  
  
"Whew! That was close." Said Jimmy, looking over curiously at Bosco who appeared to be looking at the ground beneath his feet.  
  
"Bosco what-"Jimmy was cut off.  
  
"Don't move Jimmy." Whispered Bosco, urgently.  
  
"Whats going on?" Davis asked, quietly.  
  
"You know how Rainey mentioned traps in the woods?" Bosco whispered.  
  
"yeah." Answered Carlos.  
  
"I think we're standing on one." Bosco finished. No one moved all four of them were looking anxiously at their feet.  
  
"What kind of trap?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Seems like something that would involve us falling in." Davis explained.  
  
"So why are we not falling?" Carlos asked.  
  
"Maybe it rained recently and the mud held the sticks below us in place." Suggested Davis.  
  
"What do we do?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Screw this. If it hasn't fallen its not going to fall!" Carlos said before turning and stepping in the other direction.  
  
The ground beneath them gave way and they fell into the earth below.  
  
~~  
  
"Well that was smart." Whispered Jimmy, from where he lay, some fifteen feet from the surface.  
  
"Good going Carlos." Bosco said.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Everyone okay?" Davis asked, as he began to rise, he suddenly screamed and fell back down.  
  
"Davis are you o-?" Bosco asked from a sitting position but stopped when he looked down.  
  
"There's a wooden spike thingy in his arm." Carlos explained. They looked around to see the ground around them covered in inch thick wooden spikes.  
  
"Luckily we only hit one." Said Jimmy.  
  
"Two." Bosco added from his position beside Carlos. When the others looked over he indicated to the object sticking out of his thigh.  
  
"Ouch." Whispered Carlos.  
  
"I've had worse."  
  
"What do we do?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"We need to pull them out. It's a good thing Rainey at least let us keep a bag of medical supplies, all be it a small one." Carlos said.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait, go back to the pulling out part." Davis said, looking worried.  
  
"Don't worry it won't hurt." Jimmy said.  
  
"Easy for you to say." Bos sighed.  
  
~~  
  
"Do you think they're okay?" Faith asked, worried about her partner and friends.  
  
"Come on, its Bosco, Doherty, Carlos, and Davis, all together. Of course they're not okay." Said Sully.  
  
"Lets hope against the odds, though." Said Doc.  
  
"If Bosco hasn't hurt himself in the past 15 hours then I will hand over Emily's college fund." Said Faith.  
  
Just then the locks on the door to their room rattled and the door opened. Rainey and 2 other men stepped forward.  
  
"What do you want?" Sully asked, spitefully.  
  
"Why Officer Sullivan, don't be so angry. I've brought you your breakfast." Rainey smirked, tossing a bag of bread onto the floor.  
  
"Thanks." Said Faith, sarcastically.  
  
"Call me if the arrangements aren't suitable." Smiled Rainey, then he turned and left, locking the doors behind him.  
  
"I told you it was morning."  
  
~~ 


	20. A Long Night

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.  
  
~~  
  
Chapter 20:  
  
"That was the single most painful thing that I've ever experienced." Said Davis.  
  
"Stop whining." Carlos said, receiving many pissed off glares.  
  
After pulling out the spikes from Bosco's leg and Davis's arm and treating them, all four of them set out again, Davis and Carlos in front and Jimmy helping Bosco walk behind.  
  
"Guys, do you think we could take a break for a while?" Bosco asked. Limping for the past half hour had taken its toll and Bosco looked like he was about to drop.  
  
"Sure, Bos." Davis said.  
  
"There's a cave over there. Why don't we set a camp for the night?" Carlos suggested.  
  
"Good Idea."  
  
~~  
  
"Row row row your boat gently down the stream, merrily merrily merr-"  
  
"Alex please would you stop singing that damn song!"  
  
"I'm sorry but I think I have cabin fever." Alex said.  
  
"Cabin fever?" Kim inquired.  
  
"Yeah, didn't you ever see that movie Muppet Treasure Island?" Faith said, everyone just looked at her pointedly.  
  
"Charlie loves that movie." Was her defense. Then they heard footsteps and the unlocking of the door. Rainey stepped through with two other men holding stacks of folders.  
  
"What do you want?" Faith asked coldly.  
  
"I've come to answer any questions you may have." Rainey replied.  
  
"Like what?" Kim asked.  
  
"For instance, why your partners were changed at the precinct." Rainey said to Faith and Sully, refering to the newly changed partners, Davis and Bosco and Faith and sully.  
  
"That was you? How? Why?" Sully asked, curiously.  
  
"I have connections. I did it because at that moment I decided my biggest threats were Officers Davis and Boscorelli. It was just easier to keep an eye on them when they were together." Explained Rainey.  
  
"How much do you know about us?" Doc asked.  
  
"A lot. I was sorry to read about your late wife Mr. Parker. Tragic. I know more than you think I do. I have family records." Rainey picked up a file.  
  
"lets see here," He spoke as he scrolled the sheet of paper for something interesting, "Ah, I see you have a 6 year old son, Ms. Zambrano, very interesting." He put that file down for another one which he read.  
  
"You bastard, stay away from my son." Kim glared.  
  
"Oh it says here that Officer Yokas had breast cancer just over a year ago." Rainey looked at the others, "Bet you didn't know that one."  
  
"Ah the medical files." He said as he picked up yet another file,  
  
"One of these I found particularly interesting. Lets see here.....child, age 6 brought in for broken arm, sprained wrist and concussion, child says he fell down the stairs....child age 8, found in local park unconcious suffering from severe concussion, hypothermia and numerous bruising and scrapes, says he slipped.....child age 10 brought in suffering from broken leg, 7 cracked ribs, fractured jaw, sprained ankle, dislocated shoulder and severe concussion that resulted in a 3 month coma, when finaly awoken child said nothing of what happened... and the list goes on, broken bones, sprained limbs, violent injuries and poor excuses." Rainey finished with a smile, noticing their confused and curious faces, all except Faith, whose expression showed worry and fear of the truth.  
  
"All the same child." He stated.  
  
"Oh my god." Whispered Kim.  
  
"Well Officer Yokas, you seem like you have a pretty good idea who it is." Faith glared, the others looked towards her. Rainey came closer and closer until he was a foot away from Yokas.  
  
"Even I feel a little sympathy for Officer Bosco." Smirked Rainey, before turning and walked out of the room.  
  
~~  
  
"I'm cold." Complained Carlos.  
  
"I'm Davis, nice to meet you Cold." Davis joked.  
  
"Shut up Davis." Carlos shot back.  
  
"Hey guys, why don't we all just go to sleep, we have a long night ahead of us." 


	21. GO! GO! GO!

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.  
  
Chapter 21:  
  
"Why didn't you tell us you had cancer?" Sully asked.  
  
"I wanted to get through it on my own." Faith stated.  
  
"Did Bosco know?" Kim asked.  
  
"Yes." there was a long, uncompfortable silence and all were relieved when it was broken.  
  
"Faith? You knew about all this stuff about Bosco?" Alex asked. Faith turned to face her with tear filled eyes.  
  
"I only knew his dad hit his mom. I didn't know he was hurt too."  
  
"Wow I don't think I'll ever look at Bosco the same way." Stated Doc at a whisper.  
  
"No. that's why he doesn't tell anyone." Faith whispered.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sully questioned.  
  
"He doesn't wanna be seen as a poster boy for domestic abuse. He doesn't want you to look at him differently." Faith paused, feeling like talking about this with out him present was betraying her partner, "Can we talk about something else?"  
  
"Time to get up." Jimmy said as he went round and shook the other guys awake.  
  
"Go away." Carlos mumbled.  
  
"Guys we have to get out of here. We have to survive this day or the others won't" Davis said, feeling like a general trying to motivate his men.  
  
"Wait here, I'll be right back." Bosco said as he exited the cave, limping.  
  
Bosco looked around before going out in the open. After a few minutes he walked back into the cave and said.  
  
"Guys , why don't you stay a bit longer so Davis can recooperate. I'm gonna take a walk just to see where we are." "Bos, you need to sit down too, Davis isn't the only one hurt." Said Carlos.  
  
"I'll be fine I just want to see where we are." Replied Bosco.  
  
"Okay, but be careful." Said Davis as Bosco turned and left.  
  
"Ten bucks says he's not coming back."   
  
"Is this all the food their going to give us?" Sully asked, annoyed.  
  
"I'm thinking that yeah." Doc answered, he wasn't expecting food at all so upon receiving it, he was pretty surprised.  
  
"You'd think that they'd provide us with a board game or a t.v. or something." Said Faith.  
  
"I think we'll die of bordum before the two days are up." Said Alex.  
  
The others laughed lightly.  
  
"I'm so bored."  
  
Bosco walked through the trees, not leaving a trail, in case someone were to come upon it but memorizing scenery to find his way back. After walking for about ten minutes, Bosco started hearing noises over the hill ahead of him so he decided to investigate.  
  
Over the hill lay the camp they had been taken to earlier, the camp that housed Alex, Kim, Faith, Sully and Doc.  
  
Let the games begin.  
  
"He's been gone a while." Said Jimmy, trying to keep the worry from his voice.  
  
"Yeah, but he can take care of himself... right?" Davis sounded as if he were trying to convince himself more than Jimmy.  
  
"Guys I hear something." Carlos whispered.  
  
"What do you hear?" Davis leaned forward, ignoring the shooting pain in his arm.  
  
"Something." Carlos said back,irritated.  
  
There was a snap of twig just outside the cave.  
  
"I'm gonna jump him." Whispered Jimmy, who was crouched by the doorway. He was just about to pounce when Bosco walked through the mouth of the cave.  
  
"Jesus Bos, you scared us." Said Jimmy.  
  
"Don't call me Bos, you hav-"  
  
"-to earn the right!" interupted Jimmy, "I know. So whats up, where are we?"  
  
"About fifteen minutes that way" Bosco pointed outside the cave, "Is the camp holding the others. I think we should break in and get them the hell out." Bosco explained, feeling like he was storming a castle.  
  
"How?" Davis asked, feeling as if any good idea was beyond him.  
  
"The guards are wearing masks." Bosco said simply. The others just stared at him.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Are you dense? They won't recognise us." He explained.  
  
"Okay so we get the others, then what?" Carlos inquired.  
  
"Steal a car." Davis said simply.  
  
"And the award for # 1 cop is.." Jimmy joked.  
  
"Is everyone ready to go?" Bosco asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm good." Said Davis.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"And me."  
  
"All right lets go."  
  
"This sucks."  
  
"That's the eighth time you've said that in one hour." Sully said to Alex.  
  
"How do you know its only been an hour? You don't have a watch."  
  
"My inner clock tells me, okay?" Sully wanted the conversation to end.  
  
"But how-"  
  
"Shut up!" yelled Kim, cutting Alex off, "who cares. Lets just have some peace and quiet!"  
  
no sooner had she finished that sentence when an alarm blared from somewhere in the building.  
  
"Whats that?" Doc asked.  
  
"An alarm, somethings going on." Said Faith.  
  
"Shit they saw us!" Carlso said, alarmed.  
  
"Of course they saw us, your mask isn't on." Davis said, bitterly. An alarm sounded.  
  
"Crap! Okay guys we have to split up if we're gonna find the others." Said Jimmy.  
  
"Kay, Carlos and Davis you go that way and try and find the others," Bosco pointed down one hallway, "and me and Jimmy go down here and find a truck, we meet outside." He pointed the other way. They parted their ways.  
  
"Wait, I think they're just around the corner."  
  
"how do you know?" Carlos asked.  
  
"There is a guard outside door." Davis explained.  
  
"Be ready on three." He said.  
  
"Ready for what?" Carlos asked, scared.  
  
"One...two...three!" Davis whipped around the corner and slammed into the guard. Down he went. Davis's shoulder exploded in pain. The guard found his bearings and got up quicker than Davis and pointed his gun at him.  
  
Ty saw his life flash before his eyes when suddenly, the guard jerked forward and collapsed. Carlos stood behind him with a pipe in hand.  
  
"Whew. That was close." He said, gabbing the keys off the guard's belt.  
  
They unlocked the door and stepped inside.  
  
"Okay so for sure the garage is this way?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"Uh...yeah." Said Bosco.  
  
"Oh god you don't know where we are." Jimmy started to panic.  
  
Bosco stopped walking and attempted to calm Jimmy down.  
  
"Relax. We'll be fine." Just then, a guard came round the corner. They looked at him, he looked at them, both were shocked.  
  
"Run!" Bosco whispered. And they ran like hell.  
  
"So everyone's okay?" Kim asked Davis and Carlos as they all walked through the halls cautiously.  
  
"Pretty much." Ty responded, trying to consentrate on listening for footsteps.  
  
"What do you mean pretty much?" Sully asked.  
  
"we fell through a trap. Davis hurt his arm, Bosco hurt his leg." Carlos explained.  
  
"Are both of them ok-"  
  
"SHH!" Sully whispered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
BANG!!  
  
"That!" Footsteps, running footsteps were coming their way. They had no direction to go in so Davis raised the gun that he took off of the guard that Carlos knocked out. The footsteps grew louder and louder and then...  
  
Jimmy dashed around the corner with Bosco limping behind.  
  
"Run!" they yelled. Everyone dashed towards what they hoped was the exit. They were correct and luckily a truck was right outside.  
  
Bosco ran to the drivers side, Sully to the passengers, everyone else ran to the back. There was yelling and gunfire.  
  
"Go! Go! Go!"Screamed Sully. Bosco found the keys already in the ignition, he started the engine and slammed on the gas.  
  
They were free. 


	22. Sickening Secrets

Disclaimer: see previous chapters.  
  
Chapter 22:  
  
"where are we going?" Sully asked Bosco, who was driving.  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Bosco said, irritated. They had been driving for an hour and were still totally lost.  
  
"anyone following us?" Davis asked, poking his head through the curtains that separated the front seats and the back.  
  
Sully looked at his rear view mirror, seeing no one he answered, "No."  
  
Davis retreated to the back again, the front of the van was silent except for the murmur of voices comeing from the back.  
  
"So anyone following?" Jimmy asked Davis when he pulled his head back from the front and sat down beside Alex.  
  
"No." he answered.  
  
"So did they hurt you guys or anything?" Carlos asked Doc, Sully, Alex, Faith and Kim.  
  
"Other than lack of hospitality, they were fine." Sully responded.  
  
"Did they tell you when they're gonna leave us alone?" Jimmy said.  
  
"No, they told us a lot of things but not that." Kim said.  
  
"What did they tell you?" Davis asked. Kim and the others exchanged looks.  
  
"uh- nothing." Alex said.  
  
"No wait," Said Faith, "Guys I think you should know, that a while back....i had breast cancer." Faith said, nervously.  
  
"What?" Davis exclaimed, "oh my god!"  
  
"But you...you got it removed. Right?" Jimmy asked, scared.  
  
"Yes, and I'm cancer free." She said proudly.  
  
"can I ask, what made you want to tell us?" Carlos asked.  
  
"Rainey told the others so I felt everyone should know, now that its out in the open."  
  
"Did they say anything else?"  
  
The front seat was still quiet, Sully was rummaging through the glove box for a map. He sat up, as if thinking of something.  
  
"Bosco?" Bosco didn't turn to face him but responded,  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Um-"Sully didn't know how to say this, "Rainey told us some things."  
  
"What kind of things?" Bosco asked, not very interested.  
  
"About- about Faith's cancer," Bosco turned and looked at Sully, then put his eyes back on the road.  
  
"He also told us.." Sully paused, "He read- uh...he read out your medical file, from when you were a kid,"  
  
"What?!" Bosco exclaimed, whipping his head around at Sully. "exactly WHAT did he read?"  
  
"just age....injuries......excuses." Bosco slammed on the brakes, everyone jerked forwards.  
  
There was a silence as Bosco sat, looking strait ahead.  
  
"Bosco?" Sully whispered.  
  
Davis popped through the curtain.  
  
"What the HELL is going on??!!!" Davis yelled. There was silence, Davis looked at Sully who was looking at Bosco. Bosco was looking strait ahead.  
  
"Bos?" Ty whispered.  
  
"Davis can you give us a minute?" Sully asked.  
  
"Sure." Davis, looking worried, returned to the back of the truck.  
  
"Davis whats going on?"Jimmy asked rubbing his head.  
  
"I don't know. I went up there and they were like, totally quiet. Bosco was looking strait ahead. I'm worried."  
  
"Why did they stop?" Carlos asked.  
  
"I think Sully told Bosco something and that's why he stopped." Ty sat down.  
  
"What did he tell him?" Jimmy asked, Ty shrugged.  
  
"Uh guys."Alex said, Carlos, Ty and Jimmy looked towards her. Alex exchanged looks with the others.  
  
"I think- I think I know what Sully told him." The guys looked shocked.  
  
"What did he tell him?" Carlos asked.  
  
"Bosco, say something." Sully tried for a response. He got one.  
  
"What, EXACTLY did he say?" Bos whispered.  
  
"He told us about when you were a kid. How you were-"Sully paused.  
  
Bosco sighed and started the ignition. The truck sped off again.  
  
"I had no idea." Ty whispered.  
  
"That's why he looks so- ... unemotional all the time." Thoughts were racing through Jimmy's head. He had just found out Bosco's secret, the reason his smile never reached his eyes. Jimmy had been wondering for weeks what it was, and now that he knew he felt....sickened.  
  
The truck started again, and they felt it move again. The silence was defining. It was broken only when-  
  
BANG! 


	23. Indept

Disclaimer: see other chapters  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO ALLIE FOR FOR HER WONDERFUL IDEAS!! THEY WERE AWESOME!!! Chapter 23:  
  
BANG  
  
The truck jolted forwards violently. Bosco recovered himself then looked into the rear view mirror to see one of Rainey's trucks smacking into the back of their stolen truck.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" screamed Jimmy's voice from the back.  
  
Over and over again, truck hit truck. Bosco tried swerving onto an adjacent path to throw off the bad guys but it didn't work.  
  
"Sully take the wheel." Bosco said. (A/N-I'm sorry I know its cheezya dn over done but I couldn't resist)  
  
"What?" Sully asked. Bosco pulled a gun out.  
  
"Bosco this isn't an action movie." Sully commented, realising what Bosco was going to do.  
  
"Do you see another way?!" Bosco yelled. Sully shrugged and moved into the drivers seat as Bosco opened the drivers door and began climbing towards the roof. Just as Bosco was halfway onto the roof the truck was rear-ended again causing Bosco to loose his grip on the roof and fall. Just in time he managed to grab the door to the truck.  
  
"Jesus, Bos you okay?" Sully said, eyes flicking from Bosco to the road ahead.  
  
"I'm fine." Bosco said, panting as he started climbing again.  
  
Finally he reached the roof and stayed as low as possible, edging his way to the back of the truck. When he reached it, he lay down, noting that if they started shooting back, he'd have no cover.  
  
Bosco took careful aim and fired. The bullet hit the dash board in the other car, surprising the driver and causing him to jolt to one side. He quickly recovered and spotted Bosco on top of the stolen truck. The man in the passenger seat must have seen him too because he pulled out a gun and started firing.  
  
BANG  
  
Bosco ducked just in time, the bullet zipped past his head. The van swerved on the road and Bosco rolled off the room, he grabbed the metal bar on the roof just in time. He was getting sick of this. The gun was still on the roof and he needed to get to it, the other van was coming closer and one of the bad guys looked ready to jump onboard their car.  
  
Everytime Bosco inched higher, he slipped and the van was winding through the trees on the dirt road making it difficult to hold on.  
  
Just then one of the bad guys jumped from one car to another and climbed onto the roof.  
  
Bosco was almost up, just a little closer.  
  
The man stood above him, gun in hand, aiming at Bosco and ready to shoot. The seconds felt like hours and Bosco looked down the barrel of the gun waiting for-  
  
BANG  
  
The man fell over the side where Bosco was hanging, on to the road. Bosco watched him tumble past the other car. He looked up to see a hand outstretched to help him up. He grabbed it and was hauled onto the roof and to safety. He looked up to see Jimmy.  
  
"Hey." Was all Bosco could say.  
  
"Hey." Was the reply.  
  
"Thanks man, but um....why-"  
  
"Didn't Davis do it because he's a cop?" Bosco nodded, Jimmy continued, "He was too heavy to lift on to the roof." Bosco smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry that I forced you to shoot someone again." Bosco said, remembering Jimmy's reaction last time he shot someone.  
  
"That's okay its better than the alternative."  
  
"But really man, I am in your dept. Anytime you need help man, just ask." Said Bosco, sitting up.  
  
At first Jimmy didn't reply then-  
  
"that's okay, I think there are things way more important than unpaid depts."  
  
TBC.......  
  
IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS AS TO WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT PLEASE EMAIL IT TO ME AT orli686hotmail.com 


	24. Whew

"Whew... it's a good thing that we're close to the city." Doc said.

"Damn strait, Doc. As soon as we get to the precinct and find Lieu, we are gonna get back up and kick some kidnapping ass!" Davis said, zealously. Doc laughed.

"We're gonna get these guys back and it'll be reliving. Hows your arm doing?" Doc asked, taking his eyes off the road to look at Davis, who was in the passengers seat.

Though he had lost a fair amount of blood, Davis was doing better after Doc treated him.

"Yeah I'm fine." He responded, though his arm still pained him.

"Hows Bosco doing?" Doc asked, knowing Bosco was probibly in the same amount of pain as Davis, though he was better at hiding it.

"I dunno."

"You okay?" Faith asked Bosco, who was leaning against the side of the van with his eyes closed. He answered with out opening them.

"I'm fine." Faith rolled her eyes, knowing that was the answer she was going to get.

"Ninty nine bottles of beer on the wall. Ninety nine bottles of beer. You take one down, pass it a-"

"Shut up Carlos!" Taylor screamed. The van was silent again.

Everyone was on edge, it was as if they each expected one of the bad guys to stop in front of them and say 'just kidding, did you really think you were getting away?' and laugh.

They rode for hours and after each hour passed they got more agitated.

"What happened to 'it's a good thing that we're close to the city' Doc?" Carlos asked, annoyedly.

"Shut up Carlos." They were quiet again, until two of the most beautiful words ever uddered came out of Sully's mouth.

"We're home."

Tbc..

(Sorry it was so short, I just needed to get it out there. More soon I promise)


	25. The End

Two Weeks Later...

Jimmy sighed as he sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. It was a long day. The Lieutenents had given them all two weeks vacation to relax after their ordeal. Today was their first day back, every one went home but Davis, Carlos and Bosco, who went out to haggerty's for a drink. They offered to Jimmy but he was way too tired so he said no.

Jimmy closed his eyes while listening to the sounds of the TV, the phone began to ring but he ignored it and waited for the machine.

BEEP

"Hi Bos, its Kim, give me a call about tomorrow night. Thanks."

BEEP

Jimmy sat up strait. Bosco and Kim? No way. Bosco wouldn't do that to him. But the message was obvious wasn't it?

He heard the door open and close.

"Hey man, hows it going?" Bosco said as he walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge.

"Why don't you tell me." Jimmy said, angrily. Bosco looked confused.

"What?"

"How could you man. She's my Ex-Wife, we have history! What kind of friend are you?!" Jimmy yelled, now steps away from Bosco.

"What are you talking about?" Bosco said back.

"Don't deny it!" Jimmy screamed at him.

"Deny what?!" Bosco yelled back.

SMACK!

Bosco stumbled backwards, hand on his eye.

"Did you just hit me?" Bosco asked, strangely calm.

"Your damn right I did, you jag off." Jimmy walked down the hall to his room and slammed the door, leaving a stunned Bosco in the kitchen. He returned moments later with his bag and coat, he walked out the door, slamming it.

"Uh...okay." Bosco said to himself. He walked into the living room and pushed a button on the answering machine.

BEEP

"Hi Bos, its Kim, give me a call about tomorrow night. Thanks."

BEEP

"Oh Crap."

KNOCK KNOCK

Davis walked over to the door, wondering who could be knocking so late at night.

He opened it.

"Jimmy?" He said, surprised.

"Sorry Davis, But d'you think that I could crash here tonight?" he asked.

"Sure man." Ty stepped aside and let Jimmy through. Carlos walked into the room.

"Hey Jimmy, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"He's gonna crash here tonight. What happened, I thought you were staying with Bosco." Ty said.

"Well Bosco turned out to be a real jag off."

The next evening.

"Um....Jimmy, me and Ty are going to do some laundary so we'll see you later okay?" Carlos said to Jimmy who was watching TV on the couch.

"Hey, do you guys think that you could do some of mine?" Jimmy handed Carlos a bag of clothes.

Ty and Carlos exchanged a glance.

"Ummm....sure.

Jimmy went back to watching TV.

Half an hour later, the phone rang. Jimmy decided to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Jimmy?"

"Bosco? What are you calling for?" Jimmy asked, feeling a little guilty for hitting Bosco, but not showing it.

"You left some stuff at my apartment, why don't you come and pick it up?" Jimmy sighed but agreed. He hung up and started searching for his coat, when he found it he noticed there was a bag beside it, the bag of laundary that he gave to Ty and Carlos. Those assholes. He thought to himself.

It took ten minutes to walk there, when he got to Bosco's he decided to push the button instead of using his key.

"_Yeah?"_ Bosco's voice said.

"Its me." Jimmy responded. The door opened and he began his walk up the stairs. When he reached the door he saw that Bosco had left it open a crack for him. He pushed it open.

"SURPRISE!" the entire apartment was filled with the 55. Cops, Medics, Firefighters, and even Joey was there.

"Wh-What?"He said speechless. Kim walked forward.

"Happy birthday, Jimmy." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "But maybe next time, Don't assume I'm sleeping with Bosco just because I called him." Everyone laughed.

Bosco handed him a beer. He had a bruise around his eye but he was smiling.

"Bosco, I'm so sorry." Jimmy said. Bosco waved it off.

"Its fine Jimmy, if I decide to sleep with Kim, I'll tell you first." Kim hit him on the arm and mumbled to herself 'if he decides.'

"You can hit me back if you want, Bosco." Jimmy said, holding his hands out to show that he wouldn't fight back.

Bosco stepped forward but instead of hitting Jimmy, he just patted him on the arm and said.

"Call me Bos."

The door opened again, behind Jimmy and Bosco. It was Lieutenant Swersky, everyone went quiet, waiting for news.

The lieutenant smiled.

"We got them. we got Rainey."

THE END...

Did you like it?


End file.
